007 THE WORLD IS NOT ENOUGH
by Paragon21
Summary: Bond and Dani's relationship is tested once again when Dani is assigned her first official mission and things start to get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel K. Bond is **MY** character. James Bond belongs to Ian Fleming.

This story is the same one I put up a few months ago, but I have made a few corrections and added a few things. Hope it was worth it.

It's better to read the first story, 007 Legacies before reading this one.

* * *

9:30 AM, High Wycombe Cemetery, June 25 2014

On a typical summer day in England, a figure stands over a mass grave as the wind whistles through the oak trees. The only thing that's out of the norm really is the temperature. Normally a summer day in England can get up to 22°C (72°F), but today it barely made it to 18°C (64°F). The figure shivered slightly and popped the collar of the coat they were wearing. A second figure walked behind the first, a much taller one. The second figure was a man, but not just any man; it was James Bond. The smaller figure was his child; a child he only recently discovered named Danielle Kaylah Bond, Dani to most.

The young child stood over the grave of her recently deceased, or rather murdered, adoptive family. A woman and three very young children were buried under a thick slab of black and white marble. The names of Annabel, Casey, Thomas, and Hank Roberts were etched on the stone, followed by their age, date of birth and death. Annabel was forty, Casey was ten, Thomas was nine and Hank was only five. The Roberts were the only one that Dani knew until she heard of Bond. Dani knelt down, kissed her hand and placed it on the grave, just over Annabel's name. "I miss you guys. But don't worry, I'm not alone." Dani gabbed hold of Bond's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Bond looked down at his daughter, a sense of pride swelled inside his heart.

Bond thanked Annabel for taking care of Dani in his stead, and apologized for the trouble Dani may have caused. _Knowing Dani, Annabel probably had a hard time taming this young filly of mine. _The pair walked off to head home. Dani got in the passenger seat of Bond's Austin Martin and immediately popped her earphones in and listened to her playlist. _Well so much for a conversation._ Bond started the car and quickly drove towards their home. At his point Dani was busy scrolling and texting on her phone while listening to her music. Dani unfortunately also had a problem with listening to her music a tad too loud. Bond would give her little hand gestures but recently Dani seemed to pay less and less attention to him. Right now was no different. "Dani, turn that down! I can hear that over the radio." Dani of course didn't hear it. _What on Earth is goin on with you? _Bond pulled Dani's earphones out and practically spent the rest of the drive lecturing her about listening to her music too loud and that if she wanted to be an agent she needed her hearing. "Look, I'm not going to go deaf within a year. You don't need to keep lecturing me." Dani rolled her eyes and popped her headphones back in. "Clearly I do if you don't keep listening." Bond was frustrated and that means Dani was too. Dani, if only to spite Bond, turned up the volume of the music she was listening to; she even made the effort to select a particularly loud hard rock song. Bond could practically sing along with the song, it was so loud. What do they say, _in one ear and out the other? No, more like shot down before making it into the first ear, and never hearing the message._

Dani was fifteen now, and was just now starting to act her age. Bond knew teens were pretty hard to deal with, based on stories he heard from other agents and their children, but he thought he could handle it. _ Boy was I wrong. Give me a global terrorist with a private army any day. _Earlier in the year, Dani had gotten into a fight with another rookie agent at the department and ended up breaking the guy's nose. Most of the other rooks were impressed that a fifteen, _well fourteen at the time, _year old girl standing barely five-foot two-inches could take down a twenty-five year old man who was almost six feet tall and weighed almost twice as much as her. Bond and M had a serious talk about fighting between agents and how it could seriously tarnish Dani's record. Dani seemed prideful and had a sense of superiority over the new recruits. Having been on a high-risk mission ten years before any of the new recruits seemed to make Dani think she was better than the rookies. Bond beat that out of her real quick with some serious boot camp training. _That may have resulted in some hidden resentment towards me. But I had to pay for that boy's surgery too._

Dani was also going through the loner stage of life, where all she wants is privacy and alone time. _She even blocks out Q and M sometimes at the office. _Bond would only see Dani when she walked into the kitchen and when she accompanies him anywhere. This was no longer the honeymoon stage of their relationship. Dani was pushing boundaries, seeing how far she could push them before getting in trouble, and more importantly, Bond's patience. Bond kept his cool though and would not respond in an angry manner, or at least not at first. Dani is also more active, in terms of…well…boys. Bond knew that there were a few boys in the neighborhood that were somewhat attractive, but were still teenage boys with raging hormones and had only one thing on their minds. Bond told Dani to talk to him before even thinking about starting a relationship with any boy. _Should've known that wasn't going to happen. _Bond caught Dani sneaking in after midnight, coming home from a date with some unknown boy last month. Dani was adamant that it was just a dinner and a party and that it wasn't going to go anywhere, and he believed her, but still did some research on the boy and the so called party; it was all legit.

Bond quickly forgot that problem but another boy soon came courting the following week. A boy, from up the street that had seen Dani at the party from the previous week. He had dark hair, light skin, freckles and green eyes, and one hell of an attitude. _That boy has a bright future ahead of him. He'll be on Britain's most wanted list in no time._ Bond chased him off by flashing his gun and scaring him with "child-friendly" versions of his previous missions. He and Dani ended up having a massive argument, the biggest they had ever had. It was about how Bond can't control every thing in Dani's life. _Even though I'm her bloody father. _"Dad quit interfering with my life! I'm fifteen now, I know what I'm doing!" Dani was ready to slam her bedroom door before Bond pushed it open again. "No you don't! Like you said you're only fifteen. I know what boys are like at that age because I was one of them! And I'm only getting involved for your safety. So don't get involved with that boy again!" _That was a dark day; it was the first time I made Dani cry. Never felt so guilty in my life until that point. But Dani needed more of a man than that boy could ever be. _

Bond and Dani had their arguments but would always make amends in the end. After all, Dani was Bond's little girl, he couldn't stay mad at her. _Dani's just so, dare I say, cute when she's upset, but I feel so guilty for making her cry. _Dani couldn't stay mad at Bond for too long either, due to his goddamn charm. In fact, after that argument, Bond noticed Dani was not coming out of her room and he could hear soft sniffs from behind her door. Bond ever so quietly entered Dani's room, he tear stained face buried in her Union Jack pillow. Bond sat on the edge of Dani's bed and practically draped himself over Dani, resting his cheek on top of Dani's head. Whispering apologies and "I love you" in her ear. Dani could do little more than roll over and give her dad a hug. _His damn smile, his damn wink, his whole goddamn face! I just want to punch him sometimes! _He always knew what to say to get her to smile or win her over again. M said that watching the duo was like watching a firework show, a massive bang, followed by smaller sparks, and then calm silence.

Bond parked the car in front of the flat that the two shared and watched as Dani got out, slamming the door behind her, and go up to the room. _Well, so much for a day of reflection_. Bond sighed before following his teen up the stairs. As he entered his flat, his phone rang. M was calling and Bond had a mind to ignore the call because he and Dani were on vacation, and he was in no mood to talk to M at this moment. However, Bond answered the phone any way. "Bond, we have a situation. How soon can you get to headquarters?" Bond racked his head back in annoyance. "I just got home, M. I literally took one step through the door before you called. Can't it wait till tomorrow?" M chuckled over the phone but quickly stiffened up again. "I'm afraid not. How's Dani? I know this is a tough day for her." Bond looked over to Dani's bedroom door and decided to give M an idea. "Dani!" M waited for barely a second before he could hear the girl's voice over the phone. "WHAT!" Dani's voice harsh and so full of bite. Bond got back on the phone, "That give you an idea?" M pressed his fingers into the bridge of his nose and gave a smile. "I thinks it's best to leave Dani there then." Bond grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door again. "I'll be there in a few minutes, goodbye." Bond hung up and called Dani again. "What? Where are you going?" Bond looked at Dani, but all he could see was the girl he met last year, small, frail, and in need of constant comfort. Now all he saw was the spitting image of himself in Dani, stubborn, strong-willed, and a smartass. _When did you grow up so fast?_ "M needs to see me. I might be back late." "Let me get my coat." Bond watched Dani reach into her room to grab her coat. "Actually, M said to leave you here at home." Bond was ready to run out the door before Dani could get ready. "And? When was the last time you listened to him?" Dani walked over to the door and walked out to the car. _Lord, give me strength._


	2. Chapter 2

MI6 Headquarters 10:15 AM

Bond and Dani walked side by side into M's office. Dani immediately sat in a chair in the furthest and darkest corner in the room, and resumed listening to her music. "Dani, at least say hello." Dani gave a little salute to M before looking down at her phone again. "Not a good day today then?" Bond sat in front of M as he turned his attention away from his daughter to his boss. "No, she's just not in a good mood today." Bond decided to leave Dani alone for a bit and discuss matters with M. "It's actually good you brought her. It turns out this mission is a two-parter. The first part deals with recon and the second deals with take downs." Bond looked at M curiously, _what does this have to do with Dani? _"The MP want's to see some on the job statistics. After all, last year the MP made Dani an unofficial junior agent, now she wants results. You and Dani are going together. Dani is assigned to the recon, you handle the take downs." Bond finally understood the situation, and was not happy. "No, Dani's not ready to do recon just yet, she still hasn't passed her physicals or written tests." Dani looked up from her phone, and paused her music. She wondered what was related to her that Bond was sounding defensive.

"Bond, Dani made a deal with the MP last year. So far Dani has not done any other mission since. Even then the Gutiérrez incident was not placed on Dani's record. And the India mission was scrapped when the assassin was caught by the authorities and executed. Bond, the MP threatened separating the two of you permanently if Dani doesn't complete one mission with in the next month. I'm assigning Dani the easy part of the mission so that I don't have to watch as the MP forcefully takes Dani away from you." Dani looked at Bond, remembering just how far he went to keep her and how far she went to stay with him. A sense of guilt washed over Dani as she remembered the way she snapped at her father earlier. "Where are we heading this time?" Bond and M turned to the dark corner of the room where Dani sat. Bond was surprised she was even listening. "You will be heading to Russia, and unfortunately there had been civil unrest in the recent months. It's going to be very dangerous." Dani stood from her seat and plopped herself down into the chair next to Bond's, facing M. "Give me the file." M handed the file to the girl and watched as she flipped through it, analyzing photos and skimming through paragraphs of information at an alarming rate. "I'll take it."

Later that day...Bond and Dani's Flat

"Make sure to pack your scarf. It's going to be colder in Russia than it is here." Bond stood in Dani's doorway, just checking on her and making sure she was packing smartly, and seeing if her anger died down at all. "Dad, it's summer. Last I checked, which was on the way back in the car, it can get up to 36°C in June. That's 96°F. So no I will not be packing my scarf, I will instead be packing my shorts." Dani sassed as she went back to her packing. Bond sighed and left her alone. _She's still pissed from early. I think she should still pack a scarf._ Dani looked over her shoulder back to the empty doorway for a moment; she scoffed, and then reached for her winter gear. _Could hurt to have a beanie and a scarf._

That night Dani and Bond ate in silence. Something they normally don't do. Dani is always talking or reciting random stats or facts about something until Bond's ready to stab a knife into his ears. Today though, with visiting the gravesite, the pointless argument over music, and just unaired grievances, Dani was just too quiet. Bond didn't enjoy her constant chatter, but he hated her silence. Bond looked down at his plate, steak _for the third day in a row because of you-know-who_, peas and corn, and some roasted potatoes. _PS, Dani didn't cook anything._ Using his fork, Bond flicked a piece of potato at Dani's plate. Dani looked up with her eyes, giving a look that said she had no interests in playing today. _I know what you're doing, and I'm not falling for it. _Bond flicked another piece at Dani, this time hitting her nose._ Bullseye._ Dani finally sat back and looked at her Dad, square in the eye. Bond looked into Dani's blue eyes, both anticipating the other's next move. Was Bond going to go for a third attempt or was Dani going to smash her plate over Bond's head. Bond's lips curled into a smirk, totally unaware of Dani's fork getting ready to flick a pea at him. Dani fired and then took off knowing that she would be safe in her room, but Bond was faster. Bond grabbed her from behind and began to poke and prod Dani's tickle spot, causing her to laugh and squeal, "Dad, stop-st-stop it!" Dani was laughing too hard to get it out in one sentence. Bond, though he was getting older, still was able to lift Dani up and spin her around, like he did when she first learned to use a knife.

Dani managed to wiggle out Bond's arms and grabbed a pillow from the couch in the living room, her only defense. Bond had a hard time getting past Dani's defense but didn't let up. Bond had finally got hold of his daughter, but instead of tickling, he just held her. Dani got out the last of her giggles, before relaxing in Bond's arms. "You done being mad at me?" Bond asked as he leaned back on the couch. "You make it so damn hard to be mad, but you are so frustrating! How do you do it?" Bond chuckled and gave Dani a kiss on the forehead. Bond loved Dani more than anyone or anything else in the world. He even gave up drinking and his womanizing ways for her. Bond didn't know what he would do if something happened to Dani.

Dani knew how much Bond loved her, even if he never said it. She didn't need to hear it; she just needed him to show it. Dani got up and Bond followed, the finished their meals, without starting a food fight. Dani and Bond spent the rest of the evening watching TV, Dani resting her head on a pillow on Bond's lap, while he stroked her hair. Half the time Bond had to remind Dani that she was fifteen, and should stop acting like a kid, the other half, he wished she would stay a kid. This was one of those times. Dani was growing too fast for Bond's liking and going to be out of his life in a blink of an eye. Worst of all, there could come a day when he had to walk her down the aisle and hand her off to some boy. No boy would ever be good enough for Dani in Bond's mind. Then again every father feels that way.

Dani fell asleep around midnight. Bond picked her up and tucked her in. As he left the room, Bond noticed Dani's suitcase in the corner and smiled at the fact that she had packed both her shorts and a scarf. He looked back at the sleeping child and a flash back of Dani, a much younger Dani sleeping in the bed, a Union Jack pillow wrapped up in her arms. Bond smiled and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Heathrow Airport...5:39 AM

Dani sat down in the terminal waiting room, waiting for Bond to get out of the bathroom. Dani wasn't afraid of flying anymore and often asked to go on trips to other countries just for fun. Bond declined saying that he didn't have the money to afford that lifestyle, _bullshit, he can pay for a brand-spanking new Aston Martin and a Rolex and still send me to a private international school._ Bond sat next to Dani, who was reading a book. Bond lifted it up enough to see the title. "The Bible? When did you become so religious?" Dani looked up from her reading to look at her dad. "Hmm. No, I'm not thinking about becoming religious, I just wanted to read what is arguably the most controversial book of all time." Dani closed the book and stuffed it back into her bag. "Honestly how can anyone take that book seriously? People actually think that the Earth is only a couple thousand years old, or that an omnipotent being created the Earth in a week? It's so fanciful and completely unrealistic and..." Bond stuffed a piece of his bagel in Dani's mouth to shut her up. _No need for a religious debate this early in the morning._ Dani chewed the pastry, glaring at her dad. As payback, she nicked the rest of his bagel right out of Bond's hands. _You little shit._

"Boarding for flight 645 on Aeroflot Russian Airlines to Moscow will begin in twenty minutes." Dani looked at her watch and leaned her head back onto Bond's arm, which was resting on the headrest of Dani's chair. Dani hated to wait for anything. She reached for her phone to listen to some music. Bond grabbed on of the headphone earpieces and placed it in his ear. Bond looked over Dani's phone to see the name of the artist and song that was playing; _Demons by Imagine Dragons? What kind of name is that for a band?_ When boarding finally started Dani and Bond walked to their seats in first class. Bond and Dani talked about Russia and the culture, Dani joked about getting wasted on pure Russian Vodka, Bond flat out said no, and both brushed up on their Russian.

The plane took off at 6:20, five minutes late, and headed for Moscow. The flight was only three hours and was rather fun. Bond and Dani played some poker, which was difficult, them being on a plane right next to each other, but they pulled it off. Dani was getting better at hiding her tell and calling bluff, making the game more fun for the two. Bond reminded Dani that he was the best player in MI6, by trumping her at every hand. Frustrated Dani stopped playing and instead began to sketch. It was therapeutic to watch Dani draw. Dani's favorite things to draw were animals and landscapes, none from real life. Some of Dani's best works were of dragons and sphinxes. She would offer to teach Bond some of the basics, but it just wasn't Bond's forte. Bond eventually picked up the pencil and did as he was instructed. _Dad's got steady hands and can shoot a target half a mile out, but can't draw a straight line to save his life._


	4. Chapter 4

Sheremetyevo International Airport, Moscow, Russia

The plane landed at 1:00 Moscow time. Dani jumped up and began to stretch; her shirt rode up a little, exposing an inch of her abdomen and the hip band of her bright red underwear, _where did you get those?_ and Bond noticed some boys round Dani's age coming up the aisle from coach, seemingly taking notice of the stretching girl in front of them. Bond pulled Dani back into her seat by her shirt and kept her there until the boys were off the plane. "Really?" Bond didn't answer and instead headed off the plane. Once in the airport the pair grabbed their luggage and called a cab. "Since our "tour" doesn't start till tomorrow, can we go to a museum tonight?" Bond smiled and looked at Dani who was reading a text message. "Who's that from?" Dani turned off her phone and looked up. "My friend Carlos." _Great, just what I need in my life, another damn boy. _ "Friend? What do mean by 'Friend'?" Dani rolled her eyes and she received another text from Carlos. "Oh my god Dad, he just texted me to say that his crush just asked him out on a date." Bond looked at the text, and read that Carlos was just asked out by a...boy named Henry. "Oh, he's...homosexual." Dani smiled, knowing that Bond thought that Carlos was her crush. "Yeah, he came out like, three weeks ago, his parents weren't too happy about it but hey, if they don't like, they can shove it, and shove it up hard. Oh and you don't have to be so PC, you can say gay." Bond face palmed and regretted asking who Carlos was. _Still, good for him._ "You ever do it with a guy?" Bond shot a look back at Dani who was staring up at him, her eyes full of curiosity, the same look when she was younger. "Why the hell would you want know?" Bond's voice cracked slightly, a little disturbed at Dani's question. "Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do to get the -" Bond reached into his carry on and stuffed another bagel into Dani's mouth. _Stop effing doing that!_

The Renaissance Moscow Monarch Hotel was a nice one. Bond booked a two-bedroom service apartment, two rooms, and a fully stocked kitchen and 24 hour room service. The bedrooms also had king-sized beds and free Wi-Fi. All for 50,000 Rubles a night, that's 823 pounds or $1395. _Hey MI6 is paying for it not us._

Dani unpacked and walked into the living room where Bond was already looking at the file. "So Miroslav Zolnerowich is our target. Damn, try saying his name while drunk." Bond looked at the picture of their target. A six-foot five man that was two hundred and thirty six pounds of pure muscle, and had a vodka and cocaine fueled temper that could bring down a government. Bond was worried. Dani was tiny compared to the man, and worse, she had to spy on him. "Dani, how about you do the take down, at the very least you can snipe him from a distance and-" Dani cut Bond off by taking the Miroslav's _fuck it I'm calling him Milo,_ photo from him. "Dad, the take down is your mission, recon and Intel is mine. I'm smaller than this guy, but I'm also faster, if he spots me, I can out run him and get to safety without breaking a sweat." Bond was far from reassured. "Still think about it. I can do recon and write in the file that you did it and I did-" Dani was taken back by Bond's offer to a point where she needed to sit down. "Whoa! You mean you are willing to forge a fake report, stating that I gathered the Intel when you where the one who did? That's something a grade-schooler does." Bond shook his head, "Dani, this man is responsible for the death of fifteen people, and the youngest one was eighteen, just a few years older than you. I had to bury my parents, my old boss, and dozens of friends, I'm not going to have to bury you."

Dani didn't show any emotion, she just stared at Bond, and then eyed the picture of Milo in her hand. "Then I'll be careful. Dad, I need to do this. You can't do it for me cause if the MP found out, I'm gone. If you didn't want to get me involved, you should have let me go or actually hire a baby sitter." Dani didn't want to say those things but it was truth. Bond knew that taking her in was risky. A terrorist could have found out that Bond had a child and could have ordered a hit, even if Dani is in London or anywhere really. Dani would always be a target, but the closer she is to danger the less danger she's in. _Okay I just read that from the damn Lord of the Rings book, and it makes no god damn sense._ Bond nodded, he knew Dani would always need protection, but he couldn't be there forever, she needed to learn to protect herself. "Fine. Just be careful out there." Dani smiled, got up and gave Bond a comforting hug. "I'll be back by 11:00." With that Dani was out the door and gone. "Be safe." Bond sat there for a bit, before quickly standing up and headed to Dani's room. _Where's that damn Bible?_


	5. Chapter 5

On The Streets of Moscow

The streets were more crowded than usual, mainly because of tourists. _Civil unrest, what was M talking about, this place seems okay, and ew, dead dog._ Dani walked the streets, until she saw a little café, or at least she thought it was a café since Russia uses a Cyrillic alphabet _and it makes no god damn sense!_ Dani sat down and as best she could, ordered a coffee in Russian. Once seated in a comfy chair by the window, Dani sipped her coffee and waited, for what? She did not know. Unbeknownst to her though, someone was also watching Dani. A raven-haired boy about the age of sixteen had seen Dani walk in and immediately took notice. His blue eyes were brighter than hers, if that was even possible, and his skin was flawless, not a mole or birthmark to mar his skin. The boy stood about five-foot eight, and had some muscle on him. Taking notice of the tour book in Dani's hand, he knew she was a foreigner, and decided to make his move. "Hello, may I sit here?" The boy's Russian accent was strong but not so that it impaired his speech. Dani looked up from her book, an annoyed expression quickly shifter to that of Aw. _Holy shit he's beautiful._ "Yeah, sure. Go right ahead." Dani shifted slightly as the boy sat across from her.

"I could not help but notice you have a tour book. Where are you from?" Dani knew she couldn't hide her accent, but she could make up a bogus story. "I'm from London, and yeah, my parents got divorced recently and Dad wanted to get my mind off things. I don't suppose you know any great restaurants around here do you?" The boy gave a cheeky, somewhat flirtatious smile. "There is a nice one up the street, I could take you there, later tonight maybe?" _Damn, he gets to the point fast._ "Well, first I'm gonna need a name, and maybe a phone number." The boy chuckled and revealed his sparkling white teeth; his canines were almost like fangs that just raised his hotness level to a ten in Dani's mind. "My name is Zakhar. Zakhar Vladamir Zolnerowich. And yours?" _Zolnerowich, coincidence or a possible lead, either way Dad doesn't need to know, yet._ "Anna. Annabel Roberts."

Bond's Hotel Room...9:00PM

Bond sat in the room for hours. Dani hadn't updated him, text him or call him and Bond was getting worried. Finally unable to sit still any longer, he rushed to grab his coat and run out the door when the door to the apartment finally opened. Dani walked into the door way slightly unkempt and...stumbling. _She did not. _"Dani, are you alright?" Dani smiled and looked to her father, slightly swaying back and forth as she stood there. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just really tired. I'll tell all about it tomorrow." Bond stepped closer to Dani and could smell the alcohol. _It's faint but it's there nonetheless_. "You've been bloody drinking! Haven't you?" Dani was busted. "I may have had a drink, or two, or a few." Dani admitted everything; the beer, the vodka and fireball shots. "DAMMIT DANI! You are on an assignment you can't be doing this! If M or the MP found out, you'll be sent to another family tomorrow!" Bond forced Dani to sit on a chair before she fell over.

"And where did you go that had alcohol available for minors?" Dani motioned Bond to hush by placing her figure over her mouth and shushed Bond. "I went to a house party. I admit, not the brightest idea. *hic* But I did learn something." Bond couldn't wait to hear this. "I learned that Milo, you know the one I'm supposed to recon. He has a son, Zak. And I just became his girlfriend.' Bond just about lost it! _You've got to fucking kidding me!_ "Dani this is no time to go whoring around out there! You're only fifteen!" Dani pressed her fingers into her temple as Bond yelled at her. "First off, *hic* you don't get to say shit about whoring around or drinking on the job. Second, what better way to get Intel on the guy, than date his kid. I get access to his house, his laptop, and all his shit. *Sniff* I can slip in and out with everything he's got and not be suspected. I promise." Dani crossed her heart, and was visibly getting worse. Dani had drunk a lot at the party, and was now feeling the effects. She tried to stand but only succeed in passing out. Bond didn't react fast enough to catch her in time to stop her head from hitting the coffee table. "Dani! Dani, you alright?" Bond assessed Dani, a small bump on her head began to turn purple, marring her pale skin. Bond determined it was nothing too serious and figured she would be out for a while. Bond picked Dani up and placed her in her room. _She is grounded for life when she wakes up. _


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Morning...8:00 AM

Dani woke with a splitting headache and was too tired to get up. The only thing Dani heard was Bond talking on the phone in the other room. _Please don't let it be M. Oh God I'm going to be sick._ Dani pushed herself off her bed and darted for the bathroom, slamming and locking the door shut. Once inside, she just let go. Bond heard the gagging sounds coming from the bathroom and quickly hung up the phone on M. _You can't hold your liquor can you?_ Bond knocked on the door and waited for a response. "What?" Bond nearly chuckled at the pained voice coming from Dani at this moment. "Serves you right. Just talked to M." _Fuck! I'm so fucking screwed. _"I'm fired aren't I?" Dani heaved again and began coughing. "Dani let me in." Dani didn't want to. She knew it was going to be the 'I told you so' speech followed by a lecture on why drinking is bad. However, she reached over and unlocked the door. Bond opened it and walked in, seeing Dani hunched over the toilet. Bond sat himself on the rim of the bathtub and rubbed Dani's back as she dry heaved, there was nothing left to purge. "Better?" Dani looked up to Bond and gave a weak nod. She was too tired and way too hung over to say anything. Bond grabbed a washcloth and placed it under the sink to wet it a little with lukewarm water. After ringing it, Bond lifted Dani's head and wiped her face. "Next time skip the shots." Dani smiled and just enjoyed the cool water on her skin. "Shower up, I'll order room service. You smell like a damn bar." Bond left the bathroom and began looking at the menu. "How can people do this every night?" Dani closed the door a moment after and did as she was told. _It's going to be a long day._

Dani ate breakfast about an hour later, mostly because she didn't want to get out of the shower. Bond gave her some aspirin for her headache but seemed to leave out the lecture. "So no 'I told you so' speech?" Bond smirked. He flipped through the newspaper as he drank his tea. _Oh I would love some tea._ "I figured you learned your lesson this morning. Besides, there's no point in telling you because I was in your position several time." Dani had to admit she did learn her lesson; four shots of vodka chased down with three or five, she couldn't remember, more fireball shots and beer equals bad day. "So what did M say?" Bond sighed and placed the paper down on the table. It was a long conversation to say the least but it wasn't too bad. "Well, he's definitely upset that you went to a party, drank on the job, and have yet to fill out your report for yesterday, but he feels that you deserve a second chance. Also he admits that using Zolnerowich's son might be a good idea, like you said." Bond practically spat the last sentence, he didn't like the idea that Dani was dating but technically it was an act. _Still the boy's no good_.

"Remember, lea-" Dani cut Bond off when her hone rang; it was Zak. "Hey, what's up?" Dani gave a glare to her father, knowing that he would try to interrupt the conversation. "Yeah, I can meet you today, same café, right? Okay, let me ask my parents..." Dani silently asked Bond for permission which he reluctantly gave. "Okay I'll meet you in an hour, bye." Dani hung up the phone and went to grab her things. "Dani, remember, leave your heart at home. I don't want to see you get hurt, again." Dani nodded and left.

Bond sat there stone faced and contemplating. The last time Dani got involved with a criminal, she grew attached to him, and then killed him to save Bond. It nearly killed her. Bond didn't want to see that again. Bond decided to see this boy; after all, there was no record in Miroslav's file of a son. Bond grabbed his things and followed Dani. _Technically I'm on vacation until Dani's job it done, it's time to see the sites._


	7. Chapter 7

Inside the café...11:00 AM

Bond watched Dani from across the street; so far Dani hadn't noticed him. _She's slipping; she should have noticed me about five minutes ago. _Dani sat drinking water and eating a muffin. _She just ate an-who's that? _ Bond noticed a raven-haired boy tapping the window next to Dani. Dani shot up and walked outside and gave the boy a hug. Bond's blood began to boil; he was ready to knock the boy on his ass. Reading Dani's lips he could imagine the conversation, the two were having. "There's my kitten!" _Oh that is fucking it! I'm going to kill this boy! _"Hey. So where are we going today?" Dani wrapped her fingers with his and walked beside Zak. "I thought we could go to my place. I want you to meet my father. He will love you!" _The lion's den! Dad's not going to be happy about this._ Bond followed the couple and watched them like a hawk. Zak tried to cop a feel a couple times but Dani swatted him for it. _Good girl, but that boy's not going to make it to his house if he keeps this up_. Bond was so uncomfortable watching Dani flirt with the boy, but reminded himself that it was for the mission.

Once Dani and Zak got in a cab, heading for Zak's home, there was little Bond could do. Instead, he decided to help Dani in his own way. Bond figured it's the same as helping Dani with her homework, only this homework he understands. _Damn algebra, should have never agreed to let Q tutor her._ Bond asked around the shady parts of Moscow, the places tour guides wouldn't dare go for safety reasons. Bond found out the Zolnerowich had actually gone pretty silent in recent weeks. Bond found an informant willing to talk in exchange for money. "Where's Zolnerowich's base of operation?" The informant, Dmitri, looked around the alleyway, knowing full well that Zolnerowich could have goons listening; once he felt safe he talked. "He does most of his work at his home. Big old mansion about an hour outside the city, big brick building, you can't miss it. Be careful though; security's tight and if you get caught, you die." Bond's heart began to race a little. Dani was probably at Zolnerowich's home now. If her cover is blown, it's over for her. What's worse is Dmitri telling Bond that Zolnerowich sends only the head home, the rest stays to fertilize his gardens. "What's Zolnerowich's address?"

Zolnerowich's Home...12:00 PM

Dani was amazed at how big the house was. It was beautiful even though it was a house of death, drugs and sex, from what Dani read in Milo's file. Dani followed Zak into the main living room where he called out for his father. It was a few seconds later that Miroslav walked down the stairs. "Zakhar! You're home early. Is this the girl you were talking about? Well, you weren't kidding when you said she was beautiful." Dani couldn't help but blush. Bond always said she was growing up into quite the woman, but she never believed it. "Hello, my name Anna." Dani held out her hand for a handshake but instead got a kiss on both cheeks. "Come, I'll have the staff bring you something to eat." Dani was still reeling from the party last night but she didn't want to be rude.

Dani walked around and noticed all the art in the house. It was like a museum. On picture that she noticed was a ship being pulled into a harbor, broken and weather worn. "What do see then?" Dani looked to Milo. He was so much taller and bigger than Bond and it was intimidating. But Dani sighed and gave her honest opinion. "It makes me feel rather sad; a big old war ship unceremoniously being dragged in to be torn apart. The inevitability of time, don't you think?" Zolnerowich simply stood there and said: "I just see a ship." _Typical. _Dani chuckled.

Much of the day was taken up by Zak obviously trying to get into Dani's pants, but she wasn't about to let that happen. Milo had left the house for "business" reasons, leaving the two kids alone. Whenever Dani had time to herself, she would wander into the different rooms looking for information, and finally got some. _Jeez, I asked Zak for a ham and cheese sandwich an hour ago, is he baking the bread fresh, slaughtering the pig and fermenting the cheese?_ Dani was in Milo's main study and was taking pictures of all the records; photos, receipts and anything else she thought would be useful. Dani was also downloading the information on the computer and was close to finishing when she heard her name being called. _Damn! 98.8%, one minute left._ Dani ducked down under the desk and hid, until she heard Zak walk past, not even noticing the computer light on in his father's study. _He's got a pretty face, but is pretty stupid though._

Dani finished getting the information and decided to break it to Zak the bad news. "Yo, Zak, I need to talk to you." Dani sat next to the boy on the couch and took his hand. "Look, I'm only here on vacation. We can't see each other after tomorrow, and I'm not a fan of long distance relationships. So, I'm sorry for leading you on. It's been fun. I'm going to go back to the hotel." Zak looked at Dani with puppy dog eyes, wondering what he had done wrong. "Please can we just talk about it? Please." Zak got down on his knees but it was no use. Dani kissed his cheek and walked out the door, and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the Hotel...5:46 PM

Bond had gone back to the hotel after seeing Miroslav's mansion and seeing that Dani was all right, for now. Bond was going to wait for a few more minutes before going to get Dani until he heard the sound of the door opening. Whipping his head to the door, he watched with relief that Dani was walking through the door. "Hey, so my mission's over. Here...practically downloaded every file on Milo's computer." Dani tossed her flash drive at Bond. "And what of your shadow?" Bond stood and walked over to his little girl. _It better be over._ "Had to break his heart. You should have seen his face; it was so cute, and so hilarious at the same time. Oh, if every guy makes that face when a girl dumps them, I will greatly enjoy breaking up with them." _You are an evil child. _Bond couldn't help but smile as he watched Dani go to her room, kick off her shoes and grab her laptop. "So, did you enjoy the show?" Bond was about to sit down but stopped in his tracks at the questions. _How did she know?_

"What do you mean?" Dani was giving Bond a sarcastic look on her face. "Really? I knew you were there watching. What's the point of training me if I didn't even notice you following me?" Dani kept typing away at her laptop and was too busy to look at Bond. "I was just making sure you were alright?" Bond went back to watching the news as he uploaded the information on Dani's flash drive. "You managed to get all this information without getting caught, how?" Dani looked to Bond with a triumphant look on her face. "Milo left the house on 'business' and that just left me and Zak alone in the house." Bond looked at Dani with a sour expression on his face. "Really? You two, on your own?" Bond scooted to Dani, unsure what was about to say. "Relax, nothing happened, I just said 'go make me a sandwich' and wandered around the house until I found an office or study. Also the sandwich he made was rubbish, too much mayo." Bond chuckled at the thought that his daughter actually took control so well.

"Well, then that means you're done. Looks like it's my turn." Bond ruffled Dani's hair and was very proud. "To be quite honest, I thought I would have to step in." Dani chuckled as she continued to stare intently at what ever was on her computer. "You sort of did, didn't you? I mean, yeah, you followed me but that's not all you did." _How the hell does she know things?_ "I gathered some information after you got in a taxi. But it was a fraction of what you just downloaded, and where did you get this flash drive?" Dani looked up for the first time since she sat down, looking at the drive. "Nicked it. We passed by an electronics shop and I just had to have it. But it's a 125 GB flash drive and I didn't have the money to get it. So, I decided to use my five-finger coupon" Dani raised her hand and wiggled her fingers.

Much of the night was taken up by the duo going over the information and discussing the next course of action. Dani kept getting phone calls from Zak; after answering the first two, she quickly sent the rest to voicemail. "Oh my god, this is getting ridiculous. If he doesn't stop I'm gonna have to have Q change my number before the week is out. This is just getting sad." Dani turned off her phone completely and was ready to toss it out the window, but didn't knowing it could hit some poor innocent bystander. _Then again it would also be funny._

Bond later helped Dani write out her first field report. Telling her what information was appropriate to put in or leave out. Dani hadn't written an essay in a long time and was slow to type it up. Still, Bond reread the report before giving it the okay. M, at his office, received Dani's report about an hour later, via encrypted email. M smiled, Dani had now just completed the task that the MP set before her. Much of her life was taking on and pushing through obstacles. _If she does decide to stay in MI6, she just might be a better agent than Bond._

Dani fell asleep about an hour after writing her report and Bond had left to pick up a present for Dani, congratulating her on completing her first, official assignment. Bond was so full of pride at the moment that he failed to see the black Cadillac speeding up behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Dani's Room...10:45 PM

Dani woke up tucked in bed with a menu on the pillow next to her. She knew Bond must have done that and was ready to order when she realized something was wrong. The scars on her face, now barely visible, were making her left eye uncomfortable, like someone was holding a bright hot light in front of it. _Where's dad?_ Dani stood up and walked into the main room and saw nothing. Dani checked Bond's room, and saw his wallet and phone gone, meaning he had left the hotel. Dani grabbed her phone and checked to see if he had called. The screen read: 12 missed call from Zak, 1 missed call from Dad.

Dani called Bond, hoping he would pick up. _Sorry I missed you call; please leave your name, phone number and office after the tone._ Dani nearly dropped the phone as she stared out the window. Bond always picked up the phone if she called. Hell, Bond never let the phone ring more than once before picking it up. Dani immediately checked Bond's computer, with the flash drive still in it. She grabbed the drive and went to her computer, copying and saving all the files onto her hard drive. She also made sure the files were split up into different folders, under different names. The last thing Dani did was save the different files onto different flash drives that she carried. _Even if they get the computer, not all the files will be one it. _No one device had all the files, which would make it hard for them to be gathered up. Once sure that the files would be safe, Dani took the main drive and hid it in a bag, within a bag in between the mattresses of her bed.

Dani put two drives into the safe, one in the fridge behind the soda, and three more hidden in the tight corners between the desks and walls. The computers were placed in the hotel's main safe in the lobby for safekeeping. Once secure, Dani began the search for her father, all over again.

Unknown Moscow Warehouse ...12:04 AM

Bond saw nothing but darkness and felt nothing but pain in his head. All he remembered was walking to a gift shop for a present, then a shooting pain in his head and nothing after that. _Where's Dani? Is she all right? Where the hell am I?_ Questions just made Bond's head hurt, but not knowing about Dani made his heart burn. Dani could be injured, or worse. Bond tried to move but he felt something binding his wrists and legs to the chair he was sitting on. _Too tight, can't undo them._ Bond flexed his fingers to get some blood flow into them and tried to get a better view of things. Suddenly the door opened, and the lights switched on. Bond was on his side, inside an empty tank.

"Mr. Bond, welcome to Russia." A deep voice said as Bond's vision began to clear up. It was Zolnerowich, along with four other men, each carrying a handgun. "Your reputation dictates that you are a hard man to find and even harder to take out. It seems it was all rumor." Zolnerowich pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "Now, early this morning I get a call from someone in the hotel that a James Bond from London checked in. And I thought the name sounded familiar; MI6. So were are your comrades?" Zolnerowich was now centimeters away from Bond's face, and would have been closer had it not been for the glass. "Like I'd tell you." A ringing came from the Russian's pocket, which he answered. "Da...What do you she broke things off with you? ...There is no need to be upset Zakhar, there are plenty of other fish in the sea... I'm in a meeting... I'll see you at home." Bond gave the man a questionable look. _Is that how it looks when Dani calls?_ Zolnerowich turned to his captive chuckling slightly. "Children."

Bond looked up to his captor and gave a sarcastic smile. "I know what feels like." Zolnerowich blew a puff of smoke at the tank and waited for a response from Bond. When none was observed, he hit the side of the tank. "For every question you refuse to answer, I will have my men add a bucket of ice water into the tank until it is full. Now, lets try this again. Where are your comrades?"


	10. Chapter 10

Zolnerowich's Home ...12:50 AM

A knocking, no, more like excessive pounding at the door caused Zakhar to walk downstairs to see who could be knocking at such a late hour. When he looked through the peephole, Zak practically pulled the door off its hinges opening it to see Dani or Anna, standing there. "Anna! You came back to me... is that a gun?"' Dani held her father's gun in her hand, and the safety was not on. "Where is your father?" Dani roared as she aimed the gun at Zak's head. "I don't understand, why are you after my father?" Zak cowered in fear at the sight of his love, being so violent and blood hungry. Dani growled and shoved Zak into the wall. An arm to his throat and a gun to his head, "Don't fucking play coy, Zak! Now I'm not going to ask again! Where is he?" Zak's face softened and he knew the gig was up. "I won't talk, and you can't make me." Dani pressed harder on his throat, making Zak gag. "You will, and I can." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Moscow warehouse ... 1:35 AM

Bond was drenched in ice water; the water was now at Bond's knees. Zolnerowich asked five questions that Bond did not answer. He was cold, wet and would start to suffer from hypothermia soon enough. With a heavy and annoyed sigh, Zolnerowich sat down in a chair in front of Bond. "Mr. Bond I don't think I can help you if you will not help yourself now-" A familiar ring form his jacket again. Confused and not sure why his son would call him when he was already told that he was in a meeting, that he would call yet again. "Zakhar, what is it?" On the other end, Zak sat in his father's chair; his hands bound by a pair of tightly fitted handcuffs. The handcuffs were specially made for Dani. If the person who was wearing the handcuffs wandered more than sixty feet from Dani, they would be electrocuted., staring at the pictures of dead people. Dani was holding his phone with one hand and her gun, pointing it at his head with the other. Zak gave a side eye look to Dani, anger and disgust in his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled deeply and spoke, calmly and quietly. "Father, where are you? I would like to come to over and have coffee." Unknown to anyone apart from Zakhar and his father, Zak just used a danger phrase. For those who don't know, a danger word or a phrase is a saying that indicates to someone that they are in trouble and need help without letting anyone else know. Miroslav felt his heart stop. "Of course son, I will send someone over to get you." Miroslav hung up and ordered two of his men to his home in Russian. "I would seem your comrades are stupid enough to attack my son!" Bond went numb. _Dani please tell me you called for back up first._

Back at Zolnerowich's home, Zak looked up to Dani. "He did not tell me where he was. He said he would have someone come and get me." Dani didn't look phased at all, which worried Zak more. "I would like to come over and have coffee?" Dani rubber her face, "That's the stupidest danger phrase I've heard!" Zak was ready to run, but remembered the gun in Dani's hand. "How did you know?" Dani scoffed and smiles a manic grin. "That was way to formal of an invitation between a father and son! I'm not stupid!" Dani reached for her phone and called M.

M was woken up to the sound of his home phone ringing. Awkwardly he stood and grabbed the phone. "Who is this and do you know what time it is?" Dani felt a sense of relief and joy hearing M's voice, granted it was barely audible and sounded grumpy. "M, it's Dani. We have a situation. Dad's been captured." M woke up instantly went his computer. "Move!" Dani ordered and Zak complied. Dani quickly set up a live chat using Zolnerowich's computer and a few simple codes to keep any prying eyes from seeing. "You're not wearing the pajamas I got you for Christmas." M looked at his state and suddenly remembered that he was shirtless and in his unmentionables. "AC went out. On more important business... Who is that?" Dani turned to see Zak peering over her shoulder. "That's Miroslav's boy, my ex and my hostage." Zak looked surprised and terrified at Dani's words. "Right, just as bad as Bond. What happened?" Dani and M talked as Zak listened. He never understood what they were talking about and was ready to run when he heard a knock at the door. "M, hold tight. Zolnerowich sent some friends over. You, sit down and don't you dare move." Dani drew her gun and went to entrance. "So, you're Zak?" M got a good look at the boy before continuing. "I didn't trust you for a second." Zak squinted in disapproval at the man on the screen, fidgeting with the handcuff on his wrists.

Dani approached the door only to see two men kick it down and with guns drawn. Began searching the house. One went upstairs the other stayed at the front door. Tucking the gun back into her waistband, Dani charged. The first man tried to fire but by the grace of God, it jammed. _Check, check and triple check before you pull the trigger._ Dani had the man on the ground in seconds and was giving it her all. In the study Zak and M could hear the grunts and yells as Dani fought. M just watched Zak's face go from anger to worry. Soon after hearing the second man come charging down the stairs two gunshots were heard, followed by a beat of silence. Zak and M waited with baited breaths until Dani appeared in the doorway, bloody. "Go get some rope." Zak did as he was told and Dani took his spot at the computer to talk to M. _Zak's being way too cooperative for a unwilling hostage, then again, he knows I'm not fucking around._ "Bloody hell." Dani wiped the blood on her cheek and scoffed. "No, that was last week." M banged his head on the table. _Of course she would make a joke at this time._ "Did you kill them both?" Dani shook her head and said that she kept one alive for interrogation. "Good luck. I've sent a message to MI6 and they are sending a team as we speak. They should be there in a couple hours." Dani nodded. "Thanks M. Now let me go get this son of a bitch." Dani was about to sign off and grab the now unconscious thug, when the sound of a phone rang.

Dani noticed it was the thug's phone. Answering it he could hear Miroslav's voice. "Is Zakhar safe?" Dani gave a look to M and he got the message. "Hello, Mr. Zolnerowich. You have something of mine and I of yours." M tried his best to sound more menacing but it was late and he couldn't manage anything more than a gruffer tone. "Is my son safe?" M and Dani could hear Zolnerowich's voice shaking a bit. He may have been a murderer and drug dealer but he was still a father. "How about a trade? I get my man and you get your boy, deal?" M could see Dani's eyes harden and knew her heart would follow. Her bright blue eyes that held such joy and love were almost black in the light of the dim study. Dani saw Zak standing in front of the desk, holding the rope he was ordered to get.

"Fine. I want my boy unharmed! Or I kill Bond!" Zolnerowich gave an address and time for the trade and hung up. Dani then proceeded to crush the phone in her hand. "I can take from here M. I'll bring Bond home safe and sound. I promise." M could only see Bond when Dani spoke. _They are so alike. _M signed off and Dani went to interrogate her new plaything.


	11. Chapter 11

Zolnerowich's Home... 2:50 AM

The thug woke to feel the trickling of blood down his leg and excruciating pain. "Good you're awake. Now we can get started." Finally the thug was conscious enough to see that his leg had a five-inch knife in it. "AAAARRGHH! God!" The pain hit him like a ton. Zak was sitting in the corner of the kitchen, tied to a chair with the same rope he had gotten to tie up his father's crony, and was watching the whole time. "You are going to tell me where Bond is, or I cut you to pieces." The thug tried to get away, but Dani knew her knots and had him strapped down tight.

Dani walked over to the man and stood in front of him like a general. "Did you know there are thousands if not millions of ways to die?" The thug looked up with terror in his eyes especially when he saw there was apathy in Dani's. "Ever heard of 'The Wound Man'?" Dani opened the book in her hand and showed a picture of the famous print. A man with dozen's of injuries cause by different weapons. One such wound was a sharp weapon to the knee. Finally the thug put it all together. Dani was intending on recreating the print on him. Dani had to do little else than close the book and toss it aside before the thug started talking. "Miroslav is in a warehouse, about thirty minutes from here. Please don't hurt me!" Dani smiled a devilish grin and pulled the knife out of his leg. "I think we just found our chauffer. Go get dressed, but first." Dani punched Zak, and told him it was to make it look like he fought back. _It's also for all those times you tried to cop a feel, you ass._

Moscow Warehouse ...3:45 AM

Dani told the thug to honk the horn. Doing as he was told, especially since Dani held a gun to his head. Miroslav and the remaining two men walked out with Bond. Bond was bruised and dripping wet but looked unharmed. Dani ordered Zak to step out of the car, still wearing the handcuffs, but not to take a step further. Once Zak was in sight Miroslav was visibly calmer. Dani decided it was time for her big debut. Dani stepped out of the car, gun at her side and walked to Zak, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the middle. "Anna? What is the meaning of this?" Dani rolled her eyes and responded. "My name's not 'Anna.' And I want my partner, now." Miroslav slowly and hesitantly looked back to Bond, who never took his eyes off of Dani. Bond could see the blood on her face and was worried it could be hers.

Miroslav grabbed Bond in the same manner as Dani did his son and met her in the middle. The two stood face-to-face and one could cut the tension with a knife. Dani was ready to kill Miroslav but kept her finger at bay until she had Bond in her arms. "Here, take him." Miroslav practically threw Bond at Dani and Dani did the same to Zak. The thug in the car felt such anger, fear and pain that he decided to repay Dani by running her over with the car. "Move!" Dani pushed Bond away and fired at the thug through the glass and killed him with a headshot. Dani, out of the corner of her eye, saw Miroslav turn with his son and grabbed both Zak and Bond. "Zakhar!" Miroslav watched as Dani pushed his son into the back seat, Bond in the front passenger's and Dani tossing the corpse of the dead man onto the ground. A few gunshots in Miroslav's general direction was enough to keep him at bay as Dani got behind the wheel and drove off.

"Dani what the hell are you doing?" Bond yelled as he made an attempt to undo the ropes. "Zak, untie my dad!" Zak turned to Dani shocked at this newfound information. "This is your dad?" Dani turned to the boy and gave him a menacing look as she continued to speed down busy streets. Zak, staring at the man, finally helped Bond out of his bindings, which thanks to the handcuffs, was very difficult and just sat back.

Gunshots were heard coming from the car behind them. "Dammit!" Dani punched the steering wheel before pressing the gas and weaved in and out of traffic. "Dani, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Bond rubbed his wrists as He watched the cars around them pass by as nothing more than colored blurs. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to save our ass'." Dani was almost hit by another driver but she quickly evaded him. Zak was terrified but suddenly noticed that Dani had dropped her gun behind the seat. Zak dove for it and held it as best he could with the cuffs. Dani and Bond looked behind them to see an obviously scared kid holding a gun. "Zak, put that down before you hurt yourself." Dani said like a condescending mother as she weaved through traffic. "Stop the car! I want to go home!" Dani gave Bond a look and he watched her eyes dart between him and the seatbelt. _What the hell are you going to do now?_ Once buckled in, Dani slammed the breaks.

The tires screeched and cars behind Dani had to do the same, including Miroslav's car. Zak flew forward and hit his head on the driver's armrest and was knocked out. He dropped the gun which Bond quickly grabbed as Dani sped off again. "Told him to put it down." Dani managed to give Miroslav the slip and disappeared. Miroslav let a practical roar in rage at the thought that not only did he get humiliated but his son was now in the hands of MI6 agents.


	12. Chapter 12

Moscow Monarch Hotel ...6:40 AM

Dani had waited a few hours before returning to the hotel and grabbing the computers and their bags. Bond was still reeling from all the excitement and Zak was still knocked out in the trunk. "What the hell man? The last time I was kidnapped, I at least took two fuckers down! You get tapped on the head and boom! You disappear!" Dani and Bond got into another argument, this time in the car. Dani and Bond switched seats, so now Bond was the one driving. "At the very least you could have taken your gun!" Bond had enough and got out of the car. Dani still angry did the same. "What? What's wrong? You embarrassed?" Bond didn't say anything, and it was beginning to worry Dani.

"I didn't notice them because, I had...other things on my mind." Bond finally admitted and turned to face Dani. "I was going to get you something for completing your mission. I was just so proud and I got distracted. I'm sorry." Bond had never been more sincere in his life than in the very moment. Dani finally understood and bowed her head. Bond already knew Dani, and in this moment, she was feeling guilty and regretful for getting mad at him. Bond just reached out and pulled her in for a hug. "I didn't need anything for finishing my mission. Watching TV, being lazy and ordering room service was enough." Bond chuckled softly before hearing an odd sound. "Looks like Zak's awake." Dani groaned before letting go of Bond and opening the trunk. Zak was still groggy and rubbed his head. Bond grabbed the boy and carried him up to their room.

"What do plan on doing to me?" Dani sat on the sofa as Bond tied Zak to a chair in their hotel room, removing the handcuffs, noticing the blood dripping from the boy's wrists. _You weren't messing around, were you Dani?_ "Nothing. Since they played the kidnap game, I figured two could play. Plus you are leverage. If I can get you dad to let down his guard, my dad can take him down." Bond checked outside the windows and readied his gun just in case Miroslav found out where they were staying. "No! You will not kill him! I don't care what he's done he's my father! You are no better than those damn American dogs, invading and killing people or telling them what to do." _I would say typical Russian, but would that make me sound racist?_ Dani thought.

Dani reached over and slapped Zak after his remark. "I have friends who are American. So say one more bad thing about them." Zak was smart and kept his mouth shut. "Trust me I know how you feel, remember?" Zak did remember Dani's rant about how she loved Bond and that she would do anything for him. "But he is my father. Would you orphan another child just to stop a man?" Dani thought about it, and Bond waited for an answer. "What do think would stop Miroslav from killing you?" _That's one way to get out of that corner._ Both Bond and Dani could see Zak's face turn from a frown to a sorrowful expression. "Your dad may care about you now, but when he begins to feel like you're a loose end, he's gonna take you out. Plus, all those people he killed had families too. The eighteen-year-old boy had a son at home. Your dad orphaned a lot of kids, and sent many more to prison thanks to his drugs." Zak began to sneer at Dani, before Dani loomed closer to him and stood over him, intimidating was too kind of a word to describe her in that moment_._ Bond was surprised how well Dani was handling it, probably a lot better than he could.

Bond noticed Miroslav's car drive past the hotel and was worried that he or his men might figure out where their hiding spot was. "Time to move." Bond stood up and Dani grabbed Zak and led him out the door. Bond pulled the car he rented around and the kids got in. "This is a nice car. Is he rich?" Dani laughed and said she wished, to which Bond gave an offended look. Bond drove off and all three managed to sneak past Miroslav's many blockades. Dani and Zak started to fall asleep when an all too familiar car pulled up behind Bond. "Shit."

Bond sped off, waking the two teens instantly and Dani got ready for a shoot out. Two more cars belonging to Miroslav's men pulled up beside Bond's car and tried to run him off the road. Bond was so focused on keeping the two teens alive he failed to notice a gun pointed right at him. Dani however did notice and took action. Dani unbuckled and leaned over Bond firing at the driver of the offending car. The driver was hit in the throat and crashed into a wall. Dani took her seat again and was ready to make another shot. The three remaining cars weaved in and out of traffic. Dani was managing her stress levels by singing in her head, Zak however was screaming hysterically in Russian, and not in fear but anger. Thanks to her own studies, Dani was able to understand what he was saying, and they were not nice. "ZAKHAR VLADAMIR ZOLNEROWICH SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" Zak stopped screaming and instead went silent. Bond was smiling inside at how Dani took control. Bond pressed on the gas, putting pedal to the metal and hitting top speeds.

Managing to dodge most of the bullets from Miroslav's men, Bond was sure he could loose them on the back roads. At first his plan worked, but Miroslav knew these streets and had T-Boned Bond. The car was sent flying and rolling. Bond's last image before he passed out was Dani firing the gun at the oncoming car before being hit.


	13. Chapter 13

Unknown location ...11:00 AM

Bond woke again to the feeling bound, _Déjà fucking Vu_. Bond could see Dani, still unconscious but alive, at least that's what he thought. He could also see Miroslav with his boy next to him. Bond watched as Dani was picked up off the ground and strapped to a chair; he wanted to stand and protect her but couldn't.

Miroslav punched Dani and she woke immediately. "You kidnap my son and expect to live." Dani spit blood and saliva in Miroslav's face before he began a bombardment of punches. "Stop! Leave her alone!" Bond's yells were ignored as Miroslav continued to beat Dani. Winded, Miroslav took a step back to see his handy work. Dani's left eye was swollen shut and black in color, her lip was busted, she had chipped and cracked teeth, her cheekbones felt fractured and so was her jaw. Dani, despite the pain, spit another wad at Miroslav and gave him a defiant stare. Miroslav was about to hit Dani again when Zak stepped in. "Father stop! That's enough, don't you think" Miroslav hesitated momentarily before shoving his son out of the way. "Not now Zakhar, I have business to finish." Zak froze at the word 'business', the same excuse that father used to explain his late nights out or missing an important event in his life. Zak watched as Bond cried out to Miroslav to stop his assault and in turn was beaten by Miroslav's men to stay quite.

Zak had seen his father beat up another person but it was different now, he was seeing his father's true colors for the first time, and he didn't like it. "Father stop it now!" Zak jumped in front of Dani and took a punch for her. Zak fell back to the floor and rubbed his cheek. "Zakhar, what are doing? Why do defend this harlot? She used you!" Zak stood up and stepped in front of Dani. "She may used me, but she didn't torture or beat me, like you are now. She at least was human enough to keep her end of the bargain." Zak pointed at his father as he yelled. But instead of seeing shame in his father's eyes, they turned cold and unfeeling. "I will not let a child who barely out of the cradle stop me, to lecture me, not even you son." Miroslav pushed Zak aside again and began his assault on Dani again. _Dani was right. Father didn't care if I was his son, he'd kill me either way._

Dani endured the pain for a few more seconds before getting pissed enough to bite Miroslav's hand when he came in for a punch. He cried out in pain as Dani began to shake her head, tearing and ripping flesh from bone. After a few second, Dani released the man's hand but got a quick kick to the face. Dani fell and yelped at the pain of Miroslav kicking her in the abdomen. Bond watched as Dani curled in on herself to escape the pain. "Now for the other." Miroslav ordered Bond to be brought over to him. Once kneeling in front of Miroslav, Bond was kicked close to the groin. Dani was still lying on the ground as Bond went through the same punishment of repeated punches but this time he would endure so Dani would have to again.

Once Miroslav had beaten both to a pulp, Bond and Dani were forced into crates and were about to be thrown into the water when Dani heard a familiar voice. Zak was yelling to his father, say he had called the police. "Zakhar, why?" Zak looked his father in the eye and said: "Because, I think it is time for your reign to end, once and for all." _Dammit Zak! Those are the words that get people killed!_ Sure enough Miroslav pulled out a gun and aimed at his son. Dani's box hadn't been covered yet and, with the last of her strength, she jumped out of the box and knocked Miroslav to the ground. Bond, out a tiny crack in his box, saw the whole thing and his instincts kicked in. Bond had to defend Dani and kicked the lid to his box open. Using sheer muscle, anger and the desire to defend his child, Bond ripped his bindings off and began to attack Miroslav.

Miroslav's two remaining men had already begun to shove Dani back into the box but Zak stopped them using a pipe he had found on the floor. Zak pulled Dani out of the box and cut her free. "You may be a bitch, but you showed me what real loyalty, what real fatherly love is." Zak said with a smile on his face before hugging Dani. "We broke up, remember?" Dani was still pissed and Zak backed off. Dani saw the two men unconscious and grabbed their guns. "Zak, take this and get out of here. Dad and I will handle Miroslav." Zak didn't need to be told a second time and was ready to run until the sound of a gunshot made both teens freeze.

Dani looked to the Bond only to see him on the ground. Blood stained his sweater and the ground and he wasn't moving. Dani's whole world shattered.

Dani stared at Bond's unmoving body before reacting. She aimed and fired at Miroslav who ran away. Dani gave chase and Zak follow close behind her. Miroslav began climbing to the top of the building where the helicopter that brought them all there was. Fueled by rage and bloodlust, Dani ignored her injuries and was catching up to him. Miroslav would stop and fire in her direction but Dani never stopped.

Finally reaching the roof Miroslav ran to copter but Dani tackled him to the ground again. The two fought and more blood was spilt. Dani forgot all her training and was just attacking like a wild animal. Her arms were getting tired and her vision was going fuzzy from blood loss and pain. Miroslav's hand that Dani bit was going numb, and Dani was running out of adrenaline. Zak all the while was barely getting to roof when he saw them fighting. "Dani, get down!" Zak shouted and aimed at his father. Dani ducked and Miroslav dodged the bullet, but now defenseless Miroslav took his gun and aimed it at Dani. "NO!" A gunshot was the last thing Dani heard.

Dani opened her eyes to see Zak fall to the ground. Miroslav dropped his gun and had gotten into the copter, and started to power it up. Dani looked over Zak and saw that he was dead. _At least it was quick. _A gun shot straight to the chest, no doubt hitting his heart and other major arteries. Dani closed the boy's eyes before going after Miroslav again. _He was a troubled kid but he had potential. At least we could have been friends._

Dani jumped on to the chopper and was ready to fight again. Miroslav took off and thought he was in the clear until he felt two arms yanking his hair then yanking him out of the seat. The chopper began to spin out of control and not wanting to die, Miroslav knocked Dani back into the cargo hold and stabilized the chopper. "Do you want to die you brat?" Miroslav yelled, as he didn't understand why this kid was willing to crash a plan to stop one man.

Dani tried to stand but her body was too broken to comply, but her mind was stronger and with a few more tries she stood to see a sight she'll never forget. Three more choppers were there, and on the side, the MI6 logo of a lion and unicorn fighting for the crown. A figure spoke over the intercom and Dani instantly recognized the voice. "Miroslav Zolnerowich, You are surrounded. Surrender immediately or you will be grounded." Dani breathed a sigh of relief, Back was late as fuck but at least they were there. _God dammit M what took you guys so long? You said a few hours not bloody seven._

Miroslav was angered even more and reached for his torrent controls. Dani watched as Miroslav fired on M and the other choppers and attacked. M could see Dani in the cockpit with Miroslav and was going to have a heart attack. _Where the bloody hell is Bond?_ M wondered why Bond wasn't with Dani until he heard an incoming message from troops on the ground. "Sir, we found Agent 007, he's been injured and he's unconscious." M ordered the chopper he was in to land and pick up Bond so that he could see for himself. "All units do not fire on that chopper, I repeat do not fire! There is an agent on board!"

All the while the torrents were still going from Miroslav's chopper and Dani continued to fight for the controls. Finally, Dani reached for her gun but it was knocked out of her hand and Miroslav got hold of it. "Now you die!" Dani ducked and the fire extinguisher burst, filling the interior of the chopper with smoke. Dani took advantage of the smoke and gabbed form Miroslav and fired. The gun hit the control board and as she fired again the chopper became turbulent and the gunshot simply went out the windshield. Dani decided a gun in such a tight space was not wise and instead tucked it into her waistband went back to attacking Miroslav.

M could only watch as Dani fought for her life, and Bond could do no more than M. Turns out Bond was shot in the head but it was only a graze would and he was going to be fine. Bond watched as the chopper fought to stay in the air and eventually it stabilized.

Dani was knocked back again to the cargo hold, spiting out a tooth that had been knocked out by Miroslav's fist. "You could have had anything you wanted if you joined us! Why give that up for him?" Dani knew Miroslav was taking about Bond and still under the belief that her dad was gone forever, rushed to Miroslav and pushed the flight stick down and the chopper went spiraling downward. "Because that's what my dad would have done for me!" Every one watched as the chopper went down and hit the roof of the warehouse. Bond and M were on the edge of their seats.

Dani fell out of the chopper's windshield and onto the roof. Landing on broken glass and shrapnel, Dani cried out in pain. She could smell petrol leaking from the chopper and heard the moaning of a wounded man. Bond and M watched as Dani stood up and walk around the chopper. 'Miroslav Zolnerowich, it's over. If you are able to, walk out of the chopper with your hand behind your head!" Miroslav stood and walked to the side door and stepped right in the lake of petrol. "I will not! If I die, I take you with me." Taking out a book of matches, Miroslav laughed as hit lit one and let it fall to the ground. "DANI!"_ Dad?_

Dani turned and began to run to the edge of the building as the petrol burst into flames and caused a ball of fire and the already weakened roof began to crumble beneath her feet. Dani ran as best she could with her injuries and could feel the heat from the fire, feel the cracks forming under her feet. _I'm not gonna make it, I'm not gonna make it! _Dani chanted in her head until she remembered that Bond wouldn't give up and decided to give it one last push. At the edge of the roof facing the water, Dani jumped off the building, just as the fireball was tickling the back of her neck and the ground disappeared and landed in the icy water below. The rest of the building burned and blew up, crumbling to the ground. Bond and M ordered an all out search of the lake. _Please be alive._


	14. Chapter 14

Sheremetyevo International Airport, Moscow, Russia

Bond watched as M shook the hand of the chief of the Moscow police department and walked away. Bond was seated in a window seat of M's jet, his head was throbbing but his heart was worse. Despite searching for hours, Dani was not found and was declared MIA, missing in action. For now, the search was being handed over to the Russian police department. Bond argued with M, stating that he was not going to leave Dani alone. M told Bond that it was more than likely that Dani would only come home in a coffin draped with the British Union Jack.

"Bond, I'm sorry." M stood in front of Bond, knowing fully that Bond would most likely leave MI6 after this mission. "I've talked with the MP, and she said that Dani will be given full honors." Bond felt a little better, just a little, knowing that Dani's sacrifice would be recognized. Still Bond brooded and stared out the window, holding a wrapped gift for Dani on his lap that he picked up for her in a shop before the explosion. _At least I can give her this when she gets back._ The plane took off a few minutes later and Bond said goodbye to Dani for now. _Wherever you are Dani, don't forget your coat and don't forget to call._

London, England... Three Days Later... 4:32 AM

Bond was just waking up. "Dan-" Bond had to remind himself that Dani was gone. Yesterday, after two more days of searching, the Russian police called off the search and Danielle Kaylah Bond went from MIA to KIA. Bond only cried a few times in his life, when his parents died, when Vesper died and when M died. But when he got the call that Dani was dead, he broke. Bond wept for hours and was ready to pick up the bottle again but knew Dani would want that.

Bond's eyes were still puffy and red, no doubt from crying fits in his sleep. Bond rubbed his face as he felt tears fill his eyes again. _Why can't I stop crying?_ Bond kept Dani's room the way it was when they left for Russia, except her laundry was done and folded on her bed. Stepping in her room, he half expected her to be sitting at her desk, typing away on her laptop. Instead, Dani's laptop lay closed and starting to gather dust.

Dani's bed was made and the pillows were placed in the corner of the bed, leaning right up against the wall. The walls were adorned with posters from TV shows, movies and bands that Bond had no real interest in. _She always did try to get me to like these things. _The lamp in Dani's room was always on, a beacon for Dani to find, to let her know that Bond was still waiting. Bond gently lowered himself onto Dani's bed and just looked around the room.

Books with cracked spines, ripped, folded and stained pages lined the shelves. Her closet was filled with jackets and only one simple black dress. It was for when Dani was officially registered as a member of MI6. Dani hated the damn thing, but she could never get ride of it because Bond bought it for her. Speaking of things Bond bought for Dani, the still wrapped package from Russia was still on Dani's bed stand. Bond decided that it would be best to leave wrapped up.

Dani's union jack pillow still sat on her chair. Bond remembered buying that for her due to her fear of flying. It put a smile on Bond's face, if just for a moment to remember Dani when she was much smaller and younger. Her bright blue eyes, her hugs, her goodnight and good morning kisses. Bond felt the tears flow down his face, and he let them. Finally Bond got up and left Dani's room, but noticed something that he hadn't before. It was a small photo that Dani had taken of them on a trip to Skyfall manor, or at least what was left of it. _She loved that trip._ Bond looked at the picture closer; Bond and Dani's faces were pressed together, Dani had a big grin, Bond had his usual smile, and the wind was blowing their hair. Dani was so excited to see where Bond grew up. She even got to meet Kincaid. He absolutely loved Dani, saying that she was the spitting image of Bond when he was a boy.

Bond put the picture back and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He always made Dani's coffee or dinner, half expecting her to walk through the door and sit down. Bond figured it was just the denial portion of grief. Bond took leave from MI6, and M was sure Bond wouldn't come back, but Bond was going to prove him wrong in a few days. As Bond sat at the dinning room table and stared at the empty seat. _How did that song go? Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends are dead and gone. _Bond heard the phone ring and rushed to it. He always did, just in case, by some miracle Dani called. "Hello?" Bond was anticipating Dani's voice, but heard M's instead. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Bond just listened to M. "Bond, I was just calling to make sure you are all right. Also the MP just called, and Dani's has been awarded '00' status, posthumously of course." Dani would have been ecstatic to hear of her promotion. Bond smiled just at the thought of her running about and cheering, wanting to go out and celebrate. "That is good news. Still, you don't need to check up on me. I'm doing fine." Bond knew that was a lie. After a few more minutes, the two hung up and Bond went to sit on the couch and watched TV.

Bond looked around his now empty home and recognized a thin, leather bound book. It was an empty journal, _though Dani said it was a diary _that she had given him for Christmas. Bond hadn't actually opened the book and decided it was time. Opening the journal, the first page was already filled and it was Dani's handwriting that filled the page.


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear Dad,_

_This is a journal for you to write down your thoughts, feeling, concerns or whatever, if I'm not there to be your shrink._

_Just know this is not an emasculating tool, but rather something to help you through your hard days on the job. I know that every time you come home from a mission, it still weighs on you, and there are just some things I can't hug away._

_I also want you to know that I love you very much and that no matter what happens out there, in here, at home, you will be safe and loved._

_ Love, your baby girl_

_ Dani K. Bond _

_PS. I may or may not read this journal when you're not home._

Bond smiled and quickly looked for a pen. Bond knew he could keep his emotions bottled up and knew it would affect his work in the future. Once seated, with a ballpoint pen in hand, he wrote his first journal entry ever.

_July 1, 2014_

_Dani has been gone for three days. I get's harder not to call out her name to wake her up in the morning, or for lunch, or for dinner. It's hard to admit that I miss her, but I do. _

_Everyone still says she's dead. I don't believe it. I won't until I see that body, but at the same time I have this nagging feeling that she isn't coming home. This journal, her room, and a handful of other gifts are all I have of her. I just wish she would come home or call, or just let me know she's alive._

_M says to let it go, let her go. As close as M and Dani are, M didn't have to care for her daily. Moneypenny cried for a few hours after I came home alone. Q? Q retreated to an empty room and locked the door. I knew he was crying. Q and Dani were like siblings at this point. Dani would pester him and even take his glasses as he was working._

_I just hope Dani comes home soon. I don't want to have to move her things into storage. Dani, if you are alive, just come home. Come home and prove everyone wrong._

_J. Bond_

Bond clicked the pen and closed the book. He got up, got changed and went to the market. Bond would often buy Dani's favorite food and keep it, that way when she came home, she would be happy.

_July 2, 2014._

_Phone rang today and of course I answered. It was a damn telemarketer. Dani has been gone four days. I called the Russian police department to see if they had anything besides what they already told me. I even gave a description of Dani's wardrobe that day, just in case her shoe or anything floated to the surface._

_I went back to the office today. M didn't have any work for me. Q still had red puffy eyes. He's been crying too. M and Moneypenny seemed to accept Dani's death. _

_I visited M's grave, the previous M, Olivia. She would have my head seeing me like this. Then again, she would have my head just for having Dani with me on missions._

_Still keep the light on in Dani's room and I won't turn it off until I have physical proof of her death._

_J. Bond_

Bond was starting to make a habit of writing in his journal everyday, hoping that he would get to stop before reaching the end of the one-hundred-seventy-five-paged book. If he made a one-page entry every day for a hundred seventy-five days, it would be December, and Dani would have been gone six months; twice as long as Bond had been.


	16. Chapter 16

_July 15, 2014_

_Dani's been gone seventeen days. I almost forgot what her voice sounds like. I call her phone and listen to her voice mail just to remind myself._

_I go and clean her gravestone every Saturday now. M still has no work for me. I think he's just holding out to keep me from making the job personal. Dani's room is starting to collect dust. I try to keep it clean but stepping foot in her room hurts. _

_I told M to give me a mission or I will wreak havoc on the office. He said he would see what he could do. I'm stating to act like Dani now._

_The light's still on in Dani's room, and I will always stay on._

_J. Bond_

Bond was ready to leave for his mission and packed up the journal to take with him. Bond left for Taiwan on July 20 and wrote on the plane ride there. Bond bought two tickets even though there was no one traveling with him.

_July 20, 2014_

_Dani's been gone for twenty-three days, almost a month since Russia. This mission to Taiwan will help me get my mind off things. _

_I kept the light on and the spare key in a notch on the top of the doorframe. I don't answer the phone after every call that comes in, but I do still wait for her call. _

_Her room is still there. I still can't move anything out. Q has started to get over Dani's supposed death too. He still keeps a picture of her in his wallet. M also now has a picture of her on his desk. I have pictures of Dani on the walls, but I don't seem to see them there._

_I'm starting to feel like she's not coming back. I'm going to hold out a little while longer. I just hope I'm right and she comes home._

_J. Bond_

Bond closed the book and decided to sleep the rest of the flight off. He closed his eyes and dreamed of Dani waiting for him at home. No doubt she would be eating the entire tub of ice cream instead of her veggies.

_July 28, 2014_

_A whole month, a whole month since Dani's disappeared. I killed a man today. He wasn't really a man; he was just a boy about twenty. Dani would have been a little hesitant to do it. M keeps checking up on me and making sure I'm doing fine, which I am. _

_Dani would be giving me a hug by now. I have to admit that I miss them. She admitted to loving me forever regardless of what I've done. That's something about her that I will always admire and be proud of._

_I've been watching some of the shows Dani liked. One's about a guy traveling in a box across space, It's not for me. Another's a cartoon series that has a lot of adult humor, how she ever got interested in all these shows, I'll never know. Wished I watched them with her when she was around._

_J. Bond_

Bond held out hope that Dani would come home. After all, he was shot twice and 'dead' for three months before he went home. Then again, he was trained from boyhood, Dani's only been training for a year.

Bond returned to London a few days later and expecting to walk through his apartment doors to see Dani sitting at the TV, drinking a soda and eating something from the fridge. He also expected her to turn around and make some snarky remark too, but instead he was greeted with silence. Bond noticed the light in Dani's room went out and quickly, almost too quickly, rushed about trying to find a spare light bulb. Once replaced, Bond sat on Dani's bed, and stared at the lamp. It had been weeks since he walked into Dani's room, and Bond seemed to notice just how small it was getting. Bond stood up and went to unpack. _Dani will come back. She always does._

_September 30, 2014_

_Dani's been gone three months. I've had five missions since then and not once has Dani called, texted, email, or sent a bloody post card. I just want her home, but it looks like she's not coming, yet. The light's still on and I have a box of spare light bulbs, just in case._

_Dani's grave is starting to become my regular hangout. I go and sit there, almost expecting her to walk up behind me and tell me its time to go home. I don't expect her to come home soon, but I'll still wait._

_M and Q seem ready to schedule an intervention. They are fully convinced Dani's gone. They've moved on. Moneypenny seems to hold out a little hope too, but it's fading everyday._

_Dani, take pity on your old man, and come home._

_J. Bond_

Bond closed the book and placed it on his nightstand. He lay in bed and thought about Dani. Mainly about when they first met. Bond remembered how she managed to just walk into the MI6 headquarters and not get noticed until a few minutes later. He remembered how she fought to go on a mission that could have proven deadly to her. Her fear of flying, her sleepless nights from nightmares, her week of depression, her smile, her eyes, her hugs, everything; Bond remembered everything about their first few weeks together. Feeling his eyes were beginning to sting, Bond rubbed them and turned out the light to get some sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

October 20, 2014, MI6 Headquarters, M's Office

Bond stood in M's office being handed a mission to Russia. Apparently, Miroslav's organization was revived through one of his number three's, Nickola Romanoff. Instead of being guns for hire, they handled forged art, rigged gambling rings and prostitution rings. It was a more civilized form of underground business than drugs and murders.

"Bond, you don't have to go if you don't feel like it. It has been four months, but I know it still weighs on you." M handed the file to Bond, but did not let go of it just yet. Bond looked from the file to M, giving him a determined look. "I'm fine M. When do I leave?" Bond yanked the file out of M's hand and began to flip through it. "You leave tomorrow." After discussing more details about the mission Bond shook M's hand and left to get ready.

Bond got home les than an hour later and began to pack. Dani's bedroom door was closed, but the light was still on. Bond still held out a glimmer of hope but was starting to forget. The journal was Bond's saving grace. His hopes, fears and anxieties were poured into the journal and it did help Bond. Bond decided to write in the journal before packing it up for his trip back to Russia.

_October 20, 2014_

_I stopped counting how many days Dani's been gone. Not because I lost count, but because it was just a constant reminder. I'm going back to Russia, the place where I lost her. I can't say I'm completely all right with this, but it's a mission I have to do. M still worries, can't say I don't blame him._

_I wonder if Dani is still there. If she is, why hadn't she called or emailed? Either way, I'll find her and I'll bring her home._

_When I find her, she's grounded for a year._

_J. Bond_

Bond finished his entry and put it in his bag. After packing, Bond sat at the TV and finished the last episode of one of Dani's shows. Bond had to admit that even though he barely understood what was going on, this show of a alien time traveler was decent.


	18. Chapter 18

Sheremetyevo International Airport, Moscow, Russia

Bond felt a sense of déjà vu when he stepped foot into the airport. Looking around, Bond hoped to see Dani running about trying to get to him from behind the mass of people. Alas, she wasn't there and Bond went to the rent a car and straight for the hotel, the same hotel and room as last time.

Bond drove through the streets, almost looking for Dani. He looked around the shops and cafés looking for a girl with mouse brown hair and piercing blue eyes. A couple times he taught he saw Dani, but it would always be a girl who was wearing a dress or pink anything and Bond knew it wasn't Dani. _Dani would never wear any of that._ Bond kept driving and eventually made it to the hotel where he could set up a base of operations for his mission.

Bond got to hotel room and immediately felt a small pain in his heart. Bond expected Dani to jump out and scare him and laugh, as he would react. _Oh to hear her laugh again._ Bond remembered the laugh and missed it as much as he missed her hugs.

Bond unpacked and went out onto the streets of Moscow to find members of Romanoff's gang and maybe find Dani along the way.

October 21, Moscow, Russia

Bond didn't find anything about Romanoff or his new gang. Worst still, he didn't find Dani. Bond was beginning to wonder if it was futile to look for Dani. Still he would look, even if it took an eternity. Bond picked up his journal and wrote a short entry, just a few sentences about how he almost got struck by a car going rushing across the street after believing he saw Dani. Bond thought maybe he shouldn't have taken the mission but decided that it would be good closure and maybe he could move on.

Bond finished his entry and began using his computer to find known associates of Romanoff, or at least ones that are alive. Bond noticed that some of the members of Romanoff's gang were being arrested or killed and Bond found it weird since this gang was very good at covering up their tracks. Then again, the police sometimes catch a lucky break when a criminal gets lazy.

Bond got up and went to order a meal and was about to call out Dani's name to ask her what she wanted, when he remembered, she wasn't there. Bond stared at the open door to the empty room and didn't even hear the man on the other end of the phone. "Sorry, I would like to order room service... no for one."

Bond ate and eventually decided to take a nap before going back out onto the streets to gather any information on Romanoff. As he slept, he had a strange dream, and that saying a lot considering what has happened in the past few months. Walking down the streets of Moscow, Bond called out Dani's name only to attract a dozen of Romanoff's men, all holding guns. Bond reached to grab his but found it was gone. Panicked, Bond ran and tried to find a safe spot to keep his head low but there was none to be found. Bond continued to run until he tripped over a pile of garbage and fell onto the ground. Turning over he saw a gun pointed straight at him and a thug smiling. Just when he thought he was going to be killed a black shadow covered the sky and a blue flash of lightning stuck the man, turning him to dust.

Bond stood and continued to run and as Romanoff's men took aim at him, they were all struck and disintegrated one-by-one. Finally when only Romanoff was left, he also took aim but instead of being turned to ash, he was struck right through the heart, leaving a burnt hole in his chest. A lightning strike next to Romanoff manifested itself into a figure, but Bond couldn't make it out. Bond took a few steps forward to see the figure better but then it disappeared and the black sky parted to reveal the sun and as the warmth of the sun touched his skin, Bond woke up.

Bond was startled awake from all the violence but did noticed that he was not afraid of the lightning strike. It almost seemed like it was defending him, which confused Bond. Still, he shook his head and headed out the door to gather information on Romanoff and his men. It was going to be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

10:43 PM 

Bond hadn't found a damn thing leading to Romanoff or Dani. Bond had been out for six hours and found nothing. Frustrated Bond began to march back to the hotel when he saw a familiar face. One of Romanoff's men, Dmitri, had just come out of a gentlemen's club with a woman, and heading towards a motel.

Bond caught up with the man and drew his attention, and his gun. Bond wasn't in a good mood and was willing to kill at this point. However the man, Dmitri was not in a good mood either. Screaming for help, the woman ran back to the club and Bond attacked Dmitri.

The two struggled for a bit, trying to disarm the other. Bond eventually managed to knock the gun out of Dmitri's hand and pushed him to the ground. Dmitri, however, did not stay on the ground for long. Dmitri used his size against Bond and tackled him to the ground. Dmitri was a good foot taller than Bond and almost a hundred pounds of muscle heavier. Bond was struggling to get Dmitri off and was getting pummeled mercilessly. Bond felt his head go numb and was worried he might pass out soon, but a gunshot rang through the air and Dmitri went limp. Bond pushed Dmitri off and saw a pool of blood growing on the man's back. The bullet entered the back and hit the heart, killing him instantly. Looking up to the shooter, Bond breathed heavily, trying to calm himself after the fight. Coupled with the light of the street lamp barely lighting the alleyway, Bond's rapidly swelling eye, and the figure's mask Bond couldn't see who had saved him. In a barely audible voice, Bond whispered Dani's name, hoping it would be her, hoping there was a chance. Instead of responding, the figure turned and ran faster than Bond expected.

Bond jumped up and ran after his savior but quickly lost their trail after they had ran into a crowd of tourist and disappeared. Bond, stunned at what just happened seemed to freeze on the spot and just stared out at the crowd. Once hearing more of Dmitri's men entering the alleyway he had just left, Bond ran back towards the hotel until he couldn't take another step. Once tired and sore, Bond called for a cab and was driven the remaining few blocks.


	20. Chapter 20

Bond's Hotel Room... 11:40 PM

In his hotel room, Bond made a beeline to the bathroom, grabbing the Scotch, a glass and a hand towel on his way. Bond looked at himself in the mirror, and noticed his eye was almost swollen shut, his nose was bloody and possibly broken, a split lip, smaller cuts and bruises scarred his face. _I look like a bloody road map._ Bond looked closer at one particular cut over his right eye, stretching from his eyebrow to his lower eyelid, a cut that looked so similar to Dani's. Bond sighed deeply, reaching up to his face to wipe the blood off but winced in pain as his palm rested on his nose. Bond quickly grabbed a few cubes of ice from the bucket in his room and rubbed it over his swollen eye. Once the swelling went down and the ice melted, Bond doused the towel with the scotch and began wiping down his bloody cuts and hissed in pain as the alcohol irritated his fresh wounds.

After treated his wounds, a few had to remain open due to the lack of Band-Aids, Bond sat down in front of the TV, watching the news, a glass of scotch in his hand, but not a drop was sipped. Bond placed the glass on the coffee table and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning...9:14 AM

A loud knocking on the door caused Bond to stir from his sleep. He was dreaming of Dani again; specifically about the trip to Skyfall Manor, she was giggling and cussing about how cold it was but she was too excited to care. Bond closed his eyes and desperately tried to go back to that memory but the knocking continued causing him to groan and growl in annoyance. Bond rose from the chair he slept in and went to the door. When he opened the door Bond found a box with a note:

_Rough n**i**ght wasn**'**t it **m**ate? Do**n**'t w**o**rry abou**t** it. Just **d**on't **e**xpect me to s**a**ve your **d**umb ass again._

_ **\- **P.**S**. Y**o**u'**r**e going to need this mo**r**e than me anywa**y**._

The handwriting was immaculate, almost akin to calligraphy. Bond picked up the note then, carefully picked up the box and placed it on the table. He carefully opened it to reveal a medical kit and a box of Band-Aids. His brow furrowed in confusion and was put off by the gift. Looking back at the note, Bond noticed that some of the letters where bolder and stood out more than others. Grabbing a pen he wrote out the letters in bold: **I'M NOT DEAD - SORRY**.

Bond dropped the pen and jumped back, breathing and exhaling deeply, running his hands in his hair. He was not sure how to interpret the message. Was he just imagining it or was it really a hidden message? Bond knew it could only come from one person, Dani. Suddenly a second note slid under the door. Bond was too scared to step towards it. Finally gathering up the courage, Bond grabbed the note and read it.

+7 _495 629-44-35: Be there at noon._

Bond recognized the series of digits was a phone number. Grabbing his phone, Bond called and discovered it was for the Zoological Museum of Moscow University. Bond showered and changed before darting out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Inside the museum...12:25 PM

Bond looked down at his watch, Dani or whoever was impersonating Dani, was almost half an hour late. He was standing in front of one of the polar bear mounts. A large white bear, stood over and protected a much smaller cub, both killed long ago. Bond looked around for anyone who looked like Dani, and didn't see anyone. _I knew it was too good to be true_. Eventually Bond turned away from the display and was ready to walk out the doors and back to his room. Taking a few steps Bond looked up and stopped in his tracks, his face drained of blood; it was like he saw the ghosts of everyone he ever lost.

He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing clearly, and was sure he was hallucinating. But there she was. Deep, bright blue eyes stared back into Bond's, her hair, tied back in a bun, her face, broke Bond's heart. Dani stood there, tears forming in her eyes. She took a few tentative steps towards her father, who was standing perfectly still. Dani was scared, not knowing what her father was going to do or say, began to loose her composure and began to cry. Bond seeing Dani's tears fall, snapped out of his daze and rushed over to her and enveloped her in a hug. Both grasped at each other, trying to ground themselves in the reality that both were alive and well. Bond kissed Dani's forehead for the first time in six months. Dani rubbed her face in Bond's coat, taking in his scent, his warmth, all while smearing her tears and unfortunately her snot all over it.

After a few more moments, the two parted slightly to look at the other. Bond cupped Dani's face in his hands, and pressed their foreheads together. Both smiled as their heads met, Bond felt the pain and anger of these past few months fall away, giving way to joy and hope. Dani also had a feeling of relief, as she felt loved in a very long time. Bond took Dani's hand and silently, both walked out the museum and into a cab back to the hotel. Bond and Dani sat so close together, a strand of hair couldn't pass between them. Dani was cold to the touch, and Bond was still the walking heater that Dani loved. Dani just held Bond's hands and enjoyed the rain of kisses that Bond placed on her forehead.

Safe form eavesdroppers and prying eyes in the hotel room, Bond and Dani prepared them-selves for a talk. "Six months. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy to see you alive, but six, bloody, months, you were gone. I had to bury an empty casket, had to listen to everyone say you were dead and that I should accept it. Why didn't you call?" Dani sat down, guilt and sadness written all over her face. She could feel the sting of fresh hot tears in her eyes, but wiped them away. "I... I thought you were dead. I saw you on the ground, you were bleeding, and I-" Dani's voice broke and she couldn't say another word. "The gunshot." Bond felt the now healed scar covered by his hair. He sat next to Dani and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Dani looked up Bond to see his eyes red from tears and leaned on his shoulder. Eventually, the two just laid on Bond's bed in the dark, holding hands. Dani fell asleep, and Bond just watched. Dani's scars had reopened somehow and were bright red. He reached out and felt Dani's forehead was burning. Getting up he found a thermometer and discovered her fever. Bond figured it was from her exposure the elements and from infections caused by injuries that haven't healed right. "Dani. Dani, wake up." Bond whispered lightly shaking her from her sleep. Awake but groggy, Dani saw her father holding a couple of pills. "You have a fever, take these and go back to sleep." Dani did as she was told and drifted back to sleep. And for the first time in months, both slept peacefully.


	22. Chapter 22

Later that night...5:31 PM

Dani woke, feeling hot and weighed down. She realized that she had a couple of thick hotel blankets wrapped around her body and Bond was practically draped over her. Shifting out form under her father Dani reached for a glass of water when her father woke. "You fell any better?" Dani looked back and nodded as she yawned. "Did you talk to M yet?" Dani sat up rubbing her eyes, wincing at the pain from her reopened scars. "Not yet, figured he and the others shouldn't know until we get home. They gave up on you." Dani looked at Bond still in the same position, as he had been when they were asleep. "I'm not surprised. I'm sorry." Bond pushed himself up, and sat at the opposite side of the bed facing Dani.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Dani asked, genuinely curious about the other people in her life. Bond thought about it for a bit before giving his answer. "M and Moneypenny got engaged, Q is now a professional skydiver, I-" Bond couldn't finish his sentence due to a large fluffy pillow being thrown at his face. "Bullshit!" Dani cried out, reloading with a second pillow, and grinning, showing a gap in her teeth from where Zolnerowich had punched out a premolar. "Nothing really happened. Except that you were given 00 status, I swear." Bond held up his hands to stop the second pillow Dani was about to throw. _00 status? I'm the same status as dad. And both of us have 'died' and risen from the dead months later, and both of us are a pain in M's ass; like father, like daughter._ Bond threw the pillow Dani threw at him earlier to break her out of her train of thought. "Get up and get cleaned up. I'll order room service." Dani got up and headed for the bathroom.

Bond and Dani ordered some stroganoff and ate together, watching the news on the TV. Both slurped away as they sat cross-legged on Bond's bed, Dani somewhat was paying attention but was more interested in the files on Bond's laptop. "So Nickola Romanoff took over after Zolnerowich? My job's still done right?" Dani also had papers and pictures spread out on the bed in front of her. "Your job was done when Zolnerowich set himself on fire. Also what have I said about hacking into my laptop?" Bond grabbed his laptop from Dani, wiping off some bits of stroganoff and closed it. "This is my mission. You can sit here and relax." Bond finished his plate and put his papers away.

"A lot of Romanoff's men have died or been imprisoned already, was that you?" Dani finished her plate, practically inhaling her food, before answering. "No, from what I heard, Nickola kills anyone who says anything critical about him, and the ones in prison are just lucky to get away alive." As Dani spoke, Bond noticed the mess on her face and quickly wiped it off using a napkin, but to make it worse, he licked the napkin, several times to be precise, first. "Aarggh, stop! I can do it myself! " Dani flailed and tried to push Bond's hand away but couldn't avoid the spit wash.

M called, via video, later and both Bond and Dani tried their best not to let M on about Dani's revival. "Have you found anything yet? Also are you all right? You're twitching." M was starting to get curious as to why Bond was fidgeting so much. "I'm fine, just haven't turned off the AC yet. And I learned that Nickola kills his men more often than he hires them. His ranks are running thin, which is good for me. It'll be easier to-" A sudden crash of breaking glass and metal forks hitting the shards interrupted the conversation and caused Dani to flinch and cry out a little yelp before covering her mouth. _Oh shite! _"What was that? Is someone there?" Dani was barefoot and trapped by the broken shards, to make matters worse, her foot was bleeding a little. "No, I just set my plate too close to the edge of the counter and it fell off. It's nothing to worry about." Bond quickly regained his composure and managed to trick M. "Right, well make sure you finish this mission soon, who knows how long Nickola will stay in Russia." M signed off and the two 00s just sighed in response.


	23. Chapter 23

Moscow streets... 11:32 PM

Bond left Dani in the room as he went out onto the streets and was now actively looking for Romanoff. Based off Dani's info that she had gathered while she was trapped in Russia. Dani had actually got some excellent information and was even writing repots in a notebook. _She's gotten really good at writing her reports. There's no excuse why she shouldn't write field reports on her own missions. _ Bond was only a block and a half away form the hotel when Bond finally saw the man he was there to take care of, Nickola Romanoff. A man who was given practically everything he ever wanted as a child and yet, was a very good student. He is not the typical person you'd expect to be a murderous psychopath, but then again Dani isn't the kind one would expect to still sleep in her parent's bed after a nightmare. Romanoff eventually went on to study criminal law, ironically, and now used that knowledge to protect himself against it. Yet somehow only became a low tier lackey working for Zolnerowich.

Make no mistake, Romanoff was a spoiled, educated, pretty boy but was also a cold stone killer. He had no grievances about killing a child and has proven that several times already. His youngest victim was only ten; the son of a rival gang member who got too greedy and needed to be taught a lesson. Romanoff's signature was to send a video of the torture and execution of his victims to their families. The bodies very rarely found their way home and often disappeared. Rumors were that Romanoff ate the victims' hearts, or that he cremated the bodies and mixed them into the cement of his home; Bond just thought he dumped them in the millions of acres of the wilderness surrounding Moscow. No matter what though, Bond wasn't going to let Romanoff anywhere near Dani. _He'll have to kill me before he touches her._

Bond followed Romanoff while keeping at a safe distance. Dani called, and this time, not like in Brazil with Gutiérrez, Bond made sure his phone was on silent before going out. "Dad, I've hacked into the surveillance systems and I can see Romanoff, oh and you. You're too close, he'll see you." Dani was sitting at Bond's computer, safe and wearing her father's clothes. "Dani, what have I said about using my laptop? And I know what I'm doing." Bond followed Romanoff for a bit until his target entered a nightclub. "I don't remember what you said, and right now, we have more important things to worry about. There's a back entrance for waiters and drink mixers. I suggest loosing the sweater." Bond went to the back and did as he was told. "Why loose the sweater?" Bond put Dani on speakerphone as he removed his blue sweater and tossed it into the garbage. "You can't look like a bartender wearing a sweater. It's the only way you'll get in."

Bond entered the back entrance and was quickly grabbed by one of the many bouncers and practically tossed into the bar, all while being yelled at in Russian. "_What are doing back here? Get back to the bar and start mixing!_" Bond was lost, he had his fair share of drinks, but these days, bars came up with dozens of new ones, most absolutely dreadful, every minute. Bond turned off his phone, put his earpiece in and connected back to Dani. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Dani snorted as she typed away at the laptop until a window popped up with live video feed inside the club. "Don't worry, I got a black book right here on the screen. Hold up you got a customer." An obviously drunk woman, slurring in Russian, ordered a drink, or at least that what Dani and Bond thought. "_I want a buttery nipple, now_" Bond was not just lost, he had no clue what was going on, or what the drink she ordered was or what it had in it. "The lady asked for a buttery nipple, dad. Get to it!" Bond reached for glasses, mixers and ice to make him-self look busy. "I have no idea what that is." Bond could here Dani laughing and typing away at the computer. "Buttery Nipple, 1/2 ounce butterscotch schnapps and 1/2 ounce or Irish cream liqueur. Just layer it, no need to mix it. " Bond did as he was told and was tipped handsomely for it. "Dude, you need to read up on the hottest drink mixes, when you get back."

Bond served a dozen more drinks that he didn't know and was ready to leave before Romanoff himself came to the bar. _Shit, Dad's in trouble._ Bond was ready to bolt but realized that Romanoff was drunk, high and had no idea who was standing in front of him. "_The lady will have a Kamikaze, and I'll have a blow job_" Dani spit out her drink, and tried not to laugh._ Oh my god, that's the funniest shit I've heard in months! _Bond was a little concerned, but quickly began reaching for a mixer. _I don't swing that way, Romanoff._ "Dad, *cough* a Kamikaze; 2 oz. of vodka, 1/2 oz. of triple sec and 1/4 oz. of Rose's lime juice. Wait that serves two, so halve everything I just said. And the blowjob is 1/2 oz. of vodka, coffee-flavored brandy and coffee liqueur." Bond mixed the drinks as Dani instructed and watched as Romanoff and the woman who was hanging on his arm made out. "Dad, don't forget the whip cream on the blowjob, check your left pocket." Bond reached into his pocket and found a tiny vial, inside a tiny microchip. "Pop it in his drink, and you'll be able to track him for the next three to four hours." Bond quickly dropped the chip into Romanoff's drink while he was distracted and added the whip cream to hide it.


	24. Chapter 24

Bond watched as Romanoff went back to the table where all his pals were and downed the drink without a second thought. "Hey dad, I want a Russian Quaalude." Dani joked as she took another sip of her soda, before Bond hung up and put his earpiece away. Bond left the bar and exited the club and waited at a café on the corner until Romanoff came out. _I smell bloody awful._ Bond picked up the phone and called Dani, he figures it was going to be a while until Romanoff leaves the bar. "When did you put that vial in may pocket?" Bond was starting to feel tired until he heard Dani spoke. "I put in there a few minutes before you got out of the shower. It's something I picked up whiles back from some geek I pulled out of traffic before he got hit. It comes with a satellite tracker, which I have. Hey Romanoff is on the move, put your ear piece in." Bond stood and began following the man.

Dani watched as Bond followed Romanoff before hearing a knock on the door. _I didn't order any room service. _ "Dani, who's there? Dani?" Dani stood and looked out the peephole to see a trio of sharply dressed men. "Dad, they know." Bond's heart raced, running towards Romanoff, Bond was surprised when the supposed drunk man turned and punched Bond square in the jaw, sending the agent back. "You think I wouldn't recognize, Mr. Bond? I remember you from the last time you were here. You and you're precious little girl. Oh, I forgot, she's dead." Romanoff boasted as he continues to beat Bond, but began to laugh towards the end of his taunting, so he made the mistake of letting up on his punches. Bond took advantage and fought back until her felt a third fist from out of nowhere.

Bond looked and saw three more men walking towards him and they were ready to jump when a pair of headlights rushing towards the group startled the men. Dani broke hard and popped open the door for Bond to get in. "Get in loser, we're going shopping!" Bond broke away from the group and jumped into the passenger seat as Dani sped off. "I thought you were in trouble, and why are you wearing my clothes?" Dani sped through several stop signs and was driving at higher speeds than Bond was comfortable with.

"I was, three SOBs tried to jump me. I feel bad for the maid who cleans your room tomorrow, there's a lot of blood on the floor. Also, I got the hotel to refund the next two nights, and your shit is in the trunk. Finally I'm wearing your clothes because why the hell not." Dani handed over a folder with paperwork, and then dodged three more cars as she finally began to slow down after she was confident that Romanoff wouldn't catch up. Bond finally noticed the blood covering his shirt and pants that Dani was wearing.

A sudden beeping noise caught Dani and Bond's attention as Dani drove. The tracker that was monitoring Romanoff's movements started indicating that he was getting closer. Dani looked behind her and noticed that there were two cars driving up behind her. "Hold on." Dani floored it as she ran a series of red lights and stop signs. Bond reached into his bag that Dani had thrown into the back after leaving the hotel. He pulled out his second gun and prepared for a fight. Dani kept driving and was too busy watching other cars to pay attention. _I'm about to go GTA on this guy._ Both heard a loud bang form behind them as a series of gunshots rang out in the streets. Bond fired back several times as the cars behind them sped up and the gunmen in the car fired back.

As Dani weaved in and out of traffic, the car was nicked and scratched by the bullets. A single bullet passed through the back windshield and passed by Dani's ear, causing a temporary loss of hearing. Flinching, Dani nearly crash the car into a series of parked one before regaining control. Dani was about to exit the city limits and was ready to speed up when she felt something trickling down her face. The bullet actually hit her ear looking over to Bond; she saw Bond's face turn red with rage. Bond fired back in retaliation until the tires were hit. Dani kept control of the car, but eventually lost control and veered off the road. Both Dani passed out from the impact and Bond was barely hanging on.

Romanoff and his men stopped and got out of their cars to inspect the damage. "Teenage drivers, always an issue." Romanoff, snickering as he lit a cigarette, watching his men dragged the two agents out of the car and lay them down at his feet. Bond watched as the men frisked his daughter for any hidden weapons. Bond tried to move but was pushed back into the dirt as he was frisked. Bond looked up to see Romanoff standing over him, a devilish grin that boiled, yet chilled Bond's blood. Especially when he knelt down and whispered in Bond's ears. "_I'm going to have a little fun with you, then, I'm going to have fun with your girl_" As he stood, Romanoff pressed his cigarette into Bond's forehead, then kicked him. Bond's vision went black.


	25. Chapter 25

Unknown Location... 3:12 AM

Bond was awoken by a punch to the face. The sudden bright light gave him a headache, until he realized that Dani was sitting in front of him. Her ear was still bleeding, the scars over her eyes reopened, and now she had a potentially new scar along her hairline, no doubt from the wreck. Bond and Dani stared at each other and seemed to communicate with each other without having to say a word. _It's going to be all right. _Dani looked at her father, the faintest of smiles appeared on her face. _I know._ Looking around, Bond noticed all the glass and broken piping in the area. The building looked like an abandoned warehouse, and based by the anchor in the far corner, they were near the water. Bond turned to look at Romanoff who proceeded to punch Bond again. "You have been a thorn in my side for the past few days. You think I didn't know you came back? I have people everywhere!" Punch after punch landed on Bond's face and torso. Bond heard Dani's small cry as a second thug began beating Dani. Dani was untied and thrown to the floor at Bond's feet and held down by the thug.

"I told you, that I was going to have some fun." Romanoff proceeded to press his knee into Dani's left arm and bent it back, hard. A sickening crack and crunch was followed by Dani's scream. Bond's mind went straight back to the night she had a nightmare in Brazil, the night she cried out for her 'dad'. Instincts caused Bond to try and jump out the chair to protect his daughter, but he was held back. Dani cried out as Romanoff stepped on her now broken arm, pressing and drilling her arm. Bond yelled, more like barked out to Romanoff to leave Dani alone, but he didn't listen. Romanoff was about to break Dani's other arm, when Bond managed to break free form his captors and proceeded to beat Romanoff. Romanoff's men pulled Bond off their boss and shoved him to the ground, kicking and punching him.

Dani crawled to a safe distance to grab some sort of weapon, but was dragged by Romanoff and pulled back to the group. Dani, using her good hand clawed his face, leaving four bright red, bloody cuts along his face. Romanoff fell back and curled into a ball in pain, probably the only time he felt pain in months, or years. Dani, holding her left arm to her chest, used her right arm to punch Romanoff. A pair of hand grabbed her and pulled her off Romanoff, and threw her to the ground a few feet away. She looked up to see a six-foot stereotypical Russian man, standing over her with a broken piece of piping. "_Stop! I'll deal with her_" Bond had heard Romanoff's threat, and lost it.

Dani turned and watched her father kill the two thugs beating him by breaking their neck or stabbing them with a broken piece of glass. Romanoff and his one remaining henchman watched, the smallest glint of fear in their eyes as they watched Bond stand up and stand in front of his daughter. _You hurt her, now I kill you._ "_Kill that son of a bitch_" Romanoff ran faster than bullet and was out the door in seconds. Bond gave chase until the last thug, Jacobi, grabbed him.

Unbeknownst to Jacobi and Bond, Dani had stood up and had slipped past the pair to chase after Romanoff. _This ends today!_ Dani ran as fast as she could, despite the pain in her arm, her baggy and loose clothes and fact that she still had an open wound on her foot. Romanoff was only a few feet in front of her and was looking over his shoulder very few seconds. Dani stayed on his ass, dodging cars and people as she ran.

Bond killed Jacobi with simple punch to the throat, undoubtedly breaking his trachea. Bond looked to the last spot that he saw Dani, and was scared to see her gone. Bond looked to the door and ran out, seeing his daughter, broken arm and all, running after Romanoff. Bond never ran so fast in his life.

Dani kept going, and eventually caught up with Romanoff and tackled him to the floor. Trying to hit a person with one good arm and the other that's broken to pieces is hard. _Why am I doing this? _Dani kept going until Romanoff kicked her back, stood up and pulled a gun out from his ankle holster. Dani stood to see the barrel of the gun in her face. "You especially have gotten on my nerves. You tore apart my gang. You tipped off the cops; you killed members of my crew. I've killed kids younger than you. You think I'm not going to kill you!" Dani was frozen with fear; she was alone. _Ran off without thinking again, unwise. _"DANI!" Bond frozen when he heard the shot, his blood drained away, his eyes stung and he almost dropped to his knees. That is until he saw that Dani had done the impossible; she dodged a pointblank shot. Bond didn't waste a single second and drew the gun that he took from Jacobi and shot Romanoff.

Bond rushed over to Dani who was now on the ground, crying in pain. "Dani, I'm here." Bon cradled Dani, getting a better look at his girl. Her right eye was red from burst blood vessels, and her cuts still trickled blood, but started to scab. Dani smiled at the warmth from Bond's arms, but winced and hissed in pain from her arm. "_You... think *cough*, you'll be...s-safe? You will... w-will-_" Romanoff passed out before finishing his sentence. Bond searched him and found his phone. Bond called for the police and ambulance before calling M. Dani stood up and went to lean against Bond, mostly cause she can't stand on her own at the moment. "M, we're going to need pick up." M was confused, mostly because it was too early for Bond to be calling, also, 'we'? "Bond, who's 'we'?" Dani grabbed Bond's hand and brought it down to her blood ear. "Hey M, heard you still haven't worn the pajama's I got you." M, standing in front of Moneypenny, nearly dropped the phone and was looking like he could fall over at any moment; "Dani..."

Romanoff survived his brush with the Bonds and was sent to prison for ten consecutive life sentences. Needless to say, he's not going to cause any more trouble in Russia. In exchange for a more lavish and protected prison lifestyle, Romanoff gave up the names and locations of his gangs many bases of operations and his generals. Dani was there to watch him rat out his colleagues. She stood beside Bond just as stoic and intimidating as her father. _The job's finally done._


	26. Chapter 26

London Heathrow Airport, Two Days Later...10:45 AM

Bond and Dani stood in front of the airport, bags at their feet and Dani's arm in a sling. Luckily her elbow was dislocated and was popped back in to place after the police arrived. Both had their wounds treated, and spent their last night in Russia. _This'll be the last time I go to Russia for a long time._ Dani managed to get some new clothes and cleaned up before she left. "Where's our car?" Bond was about to check his watch when the car they were waiting for finally drove up, forty minutes late. Bond and Dani watched as the driver stepped out of the car to greet the pair and to get their bags into the boot.

Dani practically pressed her face into the window as she watched familiar places pass by. She practically jumped when she saw the London Eye in the distance. Bond remembered when she was thirteen, doing the same in Brazil, and acting like a tourist in her own home. Bond tapped Dani's shoulder to show her MI6 headquarters coming up on his side. Dani leaned in and began to wonder what was going to happen when she gets in there. _Is M going to throw a party, or is the MP going to be there? Wonder what Q managed to get done without me bugging him. _Dani sat back and reached over with her good arm to hold Bond's hand.

Dani and Bond walked into the building and really no one seemed to notice. Dani walked up to M's door then stopped when she realized, she was scared. It had been months since she last saw M, and worse she 'died' leaving him no doubt to feeling somewhat guilty for letting a kid take part in missions. Bond placed a reassuring hand on Dani's shoulder then opened the door. Inside were M, Q and Moneypenny standing and waiting with baited breath. Once Dani stepped into room, Moneypenny rushed over and gave Dani a big hug, tears already in her eyes. "You gave us a scare. If I was your mother, I'd ground your little ass until your fiftieth." Q stood off to the side simply watching the scene in front of him.

"You know I managed to get quite a lot of work done while you were away. Even some of my more personal project managed to get done. I didn't need to get new glasses, didn't have tacks placed on my chair or my tea replaced with horrid energy drinks. And I might add-" Dani shut him up by giving Q the hug he no doubt was wishing for. "I missed you too, Q." _I have to admit, I missed far more than I had expected. _After returning the gesture, Q parted from Dani and let M have his turn.

"Welcome back. You gave me a bloody heart attack a few days ago. You think it's funny to disappear for months on end. Granted we all saw you jump and assumed you died, but at the very least, you could have sent a bloody postcard!" M was angrier about Dani's lack of communication than Bond. _I'm sorry who's my father again?_ M watched as Dani's head drooped before pulling her into a hug. "You do that again and I don't care if Bond is in the same bloody room, I will kill you myself." _Bit excessive there, M. Let's not forget what I can do. _Bond smiled as Moneypenny leaned on him slightly, watching their boss get mushy over a teenager. "You switched colognes." Dani's voice was muffed until M finally let her go.

Moneypenny took Q's arm and left M to talk to Bond and Dani. Dani took her seat in front of M and Bond stood beside her. "I read the reports, you did very well, Dani. Worthy of your new 00 status." Dani smiled at the fact that she was a 00. "Does this mean I have authority to any rookies in the agency?" _I don't like where this is going._ "No, well, not exactly, you have some authority, but you can't force any of the recruits to do your dirty work." M laughed a little as he answered Dani's question and at her disappointed face.

"The MP was also impressed, so much so, that she has decided to make everything official." M handed Dani a box, which Bond opened for her. Inside the box in fitted slots, were a gun, a badge, and a radio. Dani reached in to grab the gun, which was like Bond's; no one could fire it but her thanks to the handle being encoded to her palm print. Putting back Dani reached for her badge. "Uh, I don't weight that much anymore. I lost some weight in Russia." Bond rolled his eyes as he bopped Dani on the head. "You'll be fine. Now, 007, 009, I'm giving you both leave until your arm heals. Also it'll give you both time to reconnect." Dani stood and shook M's hand and stepped to the side for Bond to do the same. "Dani, go bug Q for a bit, I need to talk to M." Dani smiled and jaunted out of the room to find Q, her favorite person to mess with.

"I thought you needed two kills and needed to be over the age of 40 to be a 00." Bond watched Dani leave then turned to look at M in the eye. "Like I said, the MP was impressed. It took some time and a lot of arguing to get the-" Bond started to smile when he realized why Dani was promoted. "The MP, granted may have been impressed, but you fought to get Dani promoted. How adorable." M sighed in defeat, turning to sit back down. "Alright fine, yes. I wanted Dani to be promoted. Let's face it she's starting to become an excellent agent and she still has spots." Bond was thrown back to when he first saw Q in the museum and felt the same way about him. "Dani's complexion is hardly relevant." M leaned back in his chair tenting his fingers. "Hey age is though." Bond placed his hands in his pockets.

"Age is no longer a real issue anymore. Just look at Q." A knock seemed to ring out as Bond said that. "Come in." Q, right on queue, _puny_, opened the door, holding Dani by her hoodie, like a pup being held by the scruff. "She's back less than an hour and is already putting me a week behind." Q was missing his glasses, his hair, though already unkempt, was now sticking up and out in different directions, scotch tape hanging on his ears and his left cheek was marked by a single bright neon yellow highlighter streak; needless to say, it looked hilarious. "Got it out your system, then?" Dani nodded and looked up to Bond. "Okay maybe she's still a little immature still." Bond pinched his fingers together as he looked at M.


End file.
